Amber Eyes
by Leoanda Taylor
Summary: .::COMPLETE::. An ancient prophercy of a darkness that would devour the world, with only one person to prevent it. The CardCaptors have a lot on their hands as it is. So, what now? Please R&R! Kinda Syaoran-centric
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of it's characters nor do I make any money from this.

**Amber Eyes**  
By Leoanda Taylor

**Prologue**

_Pure white wings spread out, sprinkling all those that were watching with small droplets of light. With one small push from the ground the boy rose, wings catching the light wind and continued to rise up in the air, shirt now torn to the point where it was merely a few pieces of cloth, and his pants ripped in more than several places, he looked more like a roughed up child than the strong sorcerer that he was._

_The moons light reflecting onto him and along his wings increased the intensity of the situation. Two glittering emerald eyes and a second pair of amethyst stared up at the child with amber eyes in complete awe. A second scorcerer with eyes of sapphire also glittered with awe, but swirling deeply also, with understanding. Two other elder boys in their late teens stood gawking along with a much more elder man, who were standing behind the three young children. The amber eyed childs family were also stood not far from them, eyes wide in amazement and confusion. He smiled softly at those below him, before turning a hard gaze to the one who dared to torment his family and friends._

_The man who was opposing the winged child was now scared to Hell. His eyes were open in pure fear, and that fear increased when the glare on the boy's face darkened. Slowly descending to the ground, wings giving off a light flutter, his feet met the ground and he turned his deadly gaze on his enemy. Tanned skin glowing in the light of the moon, his amber eyes held a sliverish tint to them making his gaze ever-the-more stronger. The shadow took a small step back, he gaze caught on the pure-hearted amber eyes, a small gasp of awe escaping._

_Lifting a hand up, palm facing the shadow, amber eyes settled into a gentle poignant gaze._

_Small glitters of light, gathered at the palm of his hand forming a small globe of spiritual light. Once the globe was at the size of a small ball, the boy released the light energy onto the shadow. A whisper escaped, drifting through the air, coming from softly smiling lips and eyes brighter than the globe of light energy._

_"Your time has come. From a dream within..."_

**Authors Note:** Hey! This is Leoanda! I just want to let you know that this is the first part of what I think will be an intresting story. But I will only carry on if I get a review. Flames are always welcome as I like to know what improvements can be made. Just incase you didn't understand, the prologue is a _dream_. Of who's? Well review and you might find out. So R&R Please! Late!


	2. The Watching Figures

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of it's characters. But I do own **_The Figure's_** and **_Him_**.

**Amber Eyes  
**By Leoanda Taylor

**Chapter 1  
The Watching Figures**

Laughter played on the air as a emerald-eyed, arburn-haired 10 year old girl bladed through the streets of Tomodea and towards the local junior school, Tomodea Elementry. She swirled around the corner coming into a long street surrounded by Cherry Blossoms wirling down from Sakura trees.

The girl gave out a giggle in the summer sun as she carried on skating, unware of the figure jumping from each tree to the next above her.

* * *

Unruly chestnut hair fell over swirling amber eyes as the boy once again wipped around, eyes and aura searching for the source of disturbance that seemed to be bothering him somewhat. Finding nothing, he shook his head in an atempt to rid himself of the disturbance, and continued on his way to school at Tomodea Elementry.

Head snapping up once more, he flung himself around glaring... at nothing. He let out a quiet growl, slowly releasing a breath. This was not good. Now he was starting to halucinate. He really had to go to bed earlier rather than stay up reading.

As he once again carried on his way, a figure, behind him once more, smirked at the boy. This boy was _good_.

* * *

Brushing a loose strand of light black hair that had a tint of an amethsyt shine to it, the young girl sat in her overly large car as she was droven to school. She let out a sigh, eyes closed, only to open once again to reveal dark amethyst eyes, smiling comfortingly at the woman sat next to her. She looked out the window and at the streets of Tomodea as the car drove on to her school, Tomodea Elementry.

Running along the walls to the side of the car, a figure chased the car grinning wildly. The girl carried on smiling, unbeknown to this.

* * *

A chesire cat smile settled on pale lips, dark black hair with a sapphire tint to it swayed slightly over metal framed glasses, over light sapphire eyes that were also smiling soothingly. He carried on his merry way to school at Tomodea Elementry humming an old English tune, "We Will Rock You" by an old band called _Queen_.

This boy however was sure that someone was following, although his aura did not pick it up and he could not see it, he could still _sense_ it. But shrugging it away as nothing he couldn't handle, he carried on his way to school.

The figure kept at a safe distance from the boy, a small smile crossing it's features.

* * *

_Inside a class-room in Tomodea Elementry..._

The amber-eyed boy arrived first glad to get the feeling of someone watching him away. Sitting in his place at the back of the room in a corner, the boy took out his needed stationary and books for the first lesson. Closing his eyes and sititng back in his chair, he tried to focus on what he had been sensing for some time now.

The emerald-eyed girl came in second, for the first time in years, _not_ late. Coming to sit infront of the boy who was so deeply in thought, she put out her things and sat down. Turning around in her seat she suddenly alerted the boy as to her presance.

"Ohayo Syaoran-kun!"

Jumping in his seat, eyes wide in shock he let out a breath when he saw who had spoken. "O-ohayo Sakura-chan," he replied, letting out another breath. She tilted her head at him cutely (at least _he_ thought cutely) blinking once, smiling at him in slight concern.

"Are you OK Syaoran-kun? You look tired," she asked as dense as ever. He nodded his head, blushing.

"I'm fine, but thankyou for asking," he quickly looked away before he got lost in her eyes, and noticed that more people were starting to come into class. One of those people being his arch-rival, Hiiragzawa Eriol. He had never quite gotten along with Eriol, and detested him even more when he found out that _he_ was the one behind at the strange things going on.

Eriol smiled at everyone, greeting them politely and took his place next to Syaoran, smiling at the two. "Ohayo, Sakura-san, Syaoran-kun! And how are you both on this fine morning?" He inquired.

Syaoran glared at the other boy quietly saying 'fine' and turning to the front waiting for class to start. Sakura on the other hand _had_ gotten lost in Syaoran's eyes and only came out of her fantasy world when Eriol had spoken. She quickly turned to look at the tall boy smiling and blushing, "Ohayo Eriol! I'm fine, thankyou."

"Ohayo!" Tomoyo spoke in her usual melodic tone. She smiled at them all and took her place in her set seat infront of Eriol. With Sakura and Tomoyo swapping the usual school gossip, Eriol smiling, intently listening, Syaoran scowling as usual, the day followed as was normal...

...or at least as normal as it could get for our young Cardcaptors.

* * *

Four figures stood on the roof of Tomodea Elementry School. Sat cross-legged, the first figure smirked, "He's good. He is _very_ good. And will soon catch onto us if we are not careful." The figure looked at the other three figures in turn, letting his statement settle in. The first figure watched the others reaction with clear silver eyes, flecked with onyx black.

"Your right. Two of them are aware of us. Though I must say," at this point all the figures grinned, "do not think of us as a threat. Yet, at least," a second figure whose eyes were bright purple/pink with gold flecks replied.

The third figure - who possesed dark red eyes also with golden flecks - stood overlooking the school grounds carefully, "The other two are dense, and mine doesn't even know that she posseses magic! It's mad to even be letting her outside _because she doesn't know_!"

The first figure looked up at the third, saying as calmly as it could, "Do not despair, we will just have to cope with it. It may not be such an easy ask, but none he less, we will cope." It looked to the fourth figure, a sly smirk on It's face. "You must be quite taken with yours, no? After all, you _do_ have matching eyes. Heheheheh," It grinned at the fourth figure.

"You, my moronic friend," at which point the first figure glared and stuck It's tongue out at the fourth figure, "are an imbicile and I don't even know _why_ you are on this mission, for the Gods sake! All you do is fool around!"

"Well, at leas-"

"Thats enough," the second figure intervined. "Our mission is to watch and keep an eye on them. Besides you know we have to be total opposites to the people we are watching, otherwise they could very well catch onto us much quicker than they are already doing. So do not disobey orders." The first figure smiled after once again sticking It's tongue out at the fourth. "Unless you _both_ wish to suffer the consequences?"

Both figures shook their heads, the first pouted, glancing between the other three. "So, what now?"

The third figure looked at the first cheekily, "We have a bit of fun!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Can we play Duel Masters? I love that game! Dark Magician Girl is my ultimate favourite!" The first figure began to bounce on the spot, hands clutched into balls against It's cheek.

The other three sweat-dropped, and fell over anime-style. "That wasn't quite what I had in mind," the third figure answered, getting back up.

"Indeed. I was thinking more along the lines of involving our little friends in a game of Guess Who." The Second figure smirked, eyes flashing for a second, at the four Cardcaptors in his plain view through the window.

* * *

Syaoran whipped his head up, looking out through the window, eyes scanning the school grounds. He could've sworn someone was watching him. Shrugging it off as just another feeling like the one he had prevously, he glared over at Eriol - who looked up and smiled shyly at the glare directed at him - before getting on with his work, glancing out of the window every now and then.

He could sense soemthing. And that something was _not_ good. Not good at all.

* * *

Holding their head in their hands, they mulled over their dream. That boy... who was he? What is his purpose? They _must_ find out. Or else...

* * *

**A/N: **HEY! It's me again. Well? How was it? Who had the dream isn't going to be revealed yet. It's a ikkle secret! Please Review! Other-wise you may never find out who dreamt it! Oh! And Yaoishoujo? I hoped you liked the dedication, as you _are_ one of my mentors as a writter, and you are soooooo coooool! So check her stories out! She's great! Thankyou! And once again, review! Flames welcome! 


	3. Eh? You What? Why? Where? How?

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA! If I did you think I be on here writing this?

A/N: Hey! I know it's short, but my computer keeps rebooting itself and all sorts of things have happened everytime I've tried to re-write this chappie. So I hope you'll all forgive me! TT

_Dedication_: This ones just for you, Yaoishoujo! I know you'll love it! I hope...

**Amber Eyes  
**_By Leoanda Taylor_

**Chapter 2  
Eh?... You What?... Why?...Where?... How?**

The first figure looked over the young chestnut-haird boy below him - Syaoran. The boy was taking quick glances around him, looking for the very thing that was above him! The first figure thought this hilarious. It yearned to swoop down, grab the boy and take his cute-self into It's arms and cuddle him to no end... well that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"sign If only... eheheheheheh! But that doesn't mean I can't have any fun! mmmmmhhhhhhhmmmmmm... eheheh..."

* * *

Twisting around frantically, they screamed... yelling out in pain... and annoyance. Who was he? Who was that boy! Why! Swinging out, they pushed an old, almost destroyed painting to the ground. Screaming in more high pitched vocals, they yelled out, the vision they had seen not leaving their vision.

Damn that boy! They need some rest.. yes.. perhaps tomorrow they will be able to figure this all out... tomorrow.. yes... they will figure this out...

* * *

"Well that was fun!" The first figure muttered to itself, gleefully.

"What was? What have you been up to now?" The fourth figure glared at the first.

"Heheheheheh! Nothing! Well..."

" 'Well...' what!"

"...Except tease him into thinking he's totally paranoid! It was so funny! He kept talking to himself, saying things like, '_Just ignore it... It'll go away... Stop being so paranoid, Li_!' " The first figure tried pathetically to imitate Syaoran's voice, before cracking up laughing.

"WHAT!"

"Calm down, Kironi. Yelling won't solve anything at this point," the second figure interjected once again, purple/pink eyes flashing dangerously.

"Maybe not, but it will certainly make me feel better!" The fourth figure - now identified as Kironi - yelled.

"Anasake, we have to act fast... I think _they_ are starting to move... slowly, but they are moving," the third figure stated, red eyes looking worriedly at the Team Leader, Rizak Anasake(pronounced R-eye-zak). "We need to get them training, before it's too late... for everyone."

A slight shiver ran through the four as their thoughts took them to their own individual memories. "Yes, we do.. and will. Tomorrow, bring your charge... or better yet _direct_ your charge to the old tower off the edge of Tomodea. The one that everyone has seemed to forgotten(from the second movie)," Rizak replied, placing his hands on the back of the purple/pink eyed figures chair.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Kironi Morati and the the third figure - Mitsaka Garit - stood saluting.

"Leogydi? What about you?" Rizak asked, glaring sharply at the first figure.

"Which tower.. exactly? eheheheheh..."

The other three sweat-dropped.

* * *

A/N: Hey! I thought that there might be more confusion, so I've done a little profile on the 'mysterious figures' which have now been revealed! First Leogydi is pronounced 'Leo-guy-di'. Secondly, I will now be using their names so here is a little character profile...

**Rizak Anasake:  
**Eye Col.: Red with golden flecks  
Hair Col.: Red with golden tipping  
Hair Style: Long, but always tied back in a bun with a black band, showing all the tipping in strands twisting around, fringe curved off her face outlines  
Genda: Female  
Nickname: Riz or Zak  
Figure: 2

**Kironi Morati:**  
Eye Col.: Green with silver flecks  
Hair Col.: Green with silver tipping  
Hair Style: Short and spiked messily, never looks combed, yet always seems to be gelled, fringe just as bad  
Genda: Male  
Nickname: 'Ni or Oni  
Figure: 4

**Mitsaka** **Garit:**  
Eye Col.: Purple/pink with golden flecks  
Hair Col.: Purple/pink with golden tipping  
Hair Style: Waist long, always tied back in a pony-tail, a bit of her long fringe coming to one side of her face  
Genda: Female  
Nickname: Saka or Mitz  
Figure: 3

**Leogydi Iosinis**:  
Eye Col.: Silver with onxy tipping  
Hair Col.: Silver with onxy tipping  
Hair Style: Very short, with short silver bangs coming just above his eyes, with a total black underneath at the back of his head.  
Genda: Male  
Nickname: Leo or Gyd (pronounced 'guyd')  
Figure: 1

Well, thats about it to help stop some confusion between the characters. Till the next chapter (whenever that is!)Ja ne!


	4. Tomodea Tower

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA! If I did you think I'd be on here writing this?

A/N: Hey! Yet another short one! But I really don't really know if this story is going to work out right anymore... Gomen nesai! But I'm working on it! Promise! Love you all!

_Dedication_: This is for my mentors and reviewers!

**Amber Eyes  
**_By Leoanda Taylor_

**Chapter 3  
Tomodea Tower...**

Kneeling down, over looking an amethyst eyed girl, Rizak smirked. Oh yes! This is what she had been waiting for! The young girl was alone... no body guards... no Kinomoto Sakura... flawless...

"Guess who..."

"What!" Tomoyo whirled around only to find nothing. "What was that? Must've been my imagination..." Tomoyo whispered to herself. Her eyes searched around one more time, before she carried on walking home.

"Red hair..."

"What! Who's there? Come out!" Tomoyo tried to keep herself from panicing, she kept looking around the small area of the sunstreamed street... but there was no one else there. Gulping slowly, she thought about what the voice had said - or more precisely what the _female_ voice had said.

_Guess who? Red hair? What's that supposed to mean?_ Tomoyo was confused about the whole thing. Wasn't this Sakura-chans type of thing? Or even Li-kun's. Despite the situtaion, she smiled to herself. She closed her eyes looking down from the humour the memory that had come into her thoughts.

_.:Flashback:._

_Tomoyo had walked down the street full of sakura petals floating down to the ground gracefully. She was thinking of how she could get Li-kun and Sakura-chan together. Even though it broke her heart... she only wanted her Sakura-chan to be happy._

_"Stop being so paranoid, Li!"_

_Coming to a stop, Tomoyo cocked her head to the side. Had Li just yelled to himself? _Strange...

_Li was only about twleve feet infront of her and was putting more distance between them, and he seemed not to have noticed her at all._

_"It's just your senses flaring up again... Just your senses... It's nothing... It's nothing..."_

_Tomoyo held her hands to her mouth - Li really did look like he was going to throw a fit or something._

_.:End Flashback:._

"I giggle too."

"Huh!"

Tomoyo whirled around, her white school skirt following her as she looked up into blood red eyes that held seriousness and golden flecks. Taking two fast steps back, Tomoyo put a hand over her heart.

"Who are you? Why are you following me!" The young amethyst haired girl said, even though her throughts were running a different trail. _So she was discribing herself... I wonder why?_

"I said, I giggle too. But only when I am not needed."

"O-oh?"

"Yes. Please, you must go. Go to the tower of stone, where sacred ceremonies were once held and where the moon rises and the sunsets. Now, Princess. You must leave."

Rizak smiled down at the young confused girl. _You will understand soon, my princess._ With that she faded into nothing... well... she transported onto a tree high above the young dark-haired girl... but Tomoyo didn't need to know that, yet.

_Tower of stone...? Sacred ceremonies...? Moon? Sun? What is going on!_ Shaking her head, Tomoyo put a delicate hand to her chin in thought. _Tower of stone? An old building... Sacred ceremonies? A church or cathedral? But, we don't have any here! Moon rises? Sunsets? ...West! Tomodea Tower! Thats it! But whats there?_

"Guess I'll find out... Better let Sakura-chan know."

* * *

Mitsaka watched quietly and calmly as the young blue haired boy walked below her. _Good... He's following me... Just as I planned._

"You don't scare me you know. Where are you going, exactly?" Eriol asked the woman just ahead of him, and just on the edge of his senses. But he got no answer or reply other than the shadow on his senses speeding up.

He went into a slight run to keep up. She had let off an incredible power not too long ago. He _had_ to know who she was. Why was she here? He didn't sense anything out of the ordinary... except that she had been following him for a few days now.

He kept on going, untill he saw that Tomodea Tower was coming into view. Then things started to make a little sense to him. _So? We're going to Tomodea Tower, hmm? Meh! I wonder why? What power lies there that I have yet to feel? Well... I'll soon see, I suppose._

And with those thoughts in mind, he ran on trying to keep up with the figure ahead of him. Huffing and puffing slightly, he regretted not training like his cute young decendant. He was not fit for running long distance.

* * *

What? What was that? They shook their heads roughly, hands brought up to help stop the maddening pain - to no avail. What is going on! Who is that boy! What power he has! We must find him... find him... and destroy him! At all costs!

AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Syaoran ran as fast as The Dash he was that mad. The stupid figure was what had made him so paranoid! He was so mad that his face was a bright red, and he wasn't showing any signs of slowing down.

Leogydi was not very estatic about this. The little amber eyed boy had grown on him - and now he had gotten him mad! And that was not good since this was the Li Syaoran. Yes, _The_. Where Leogydi grew up, the Li Clan was infamous and rich. And the heir was just as.

Grinning, Leogydi ran a little bit faster. _Maybe if he's rallied up enough, Riz will be able to handle him better. Hehehehe! Yeah right! This is waaaaay toooo much fuuuuun!_

"I'm gonna kill you! Get back here!" Syaoran yelled after the figure. Leogydi let out a yell as he saw just how much the eleven year old catch up to him while in thought. Giving out yet another yell, Leogydi raced on.

* * *

Sakura was on her to school. For once she wasn't late, and because of that she was _very_ happy!

Almost skipping, she didn't notice the green haired, green eyed figure standing infront of her. So, naturally, she bumped into him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going! Gomen ne!"

"There here."

"What? I'm sorry, I don-"

"And it will not take long for them to find him. You must protect him."

"Who are coming? Protect? What are you talking about mister?"

"The only tower here. Old, yet strong in structure. Go. Now. You must protect him. At all costs."

The figure melted into shadow, moving into the ground beneth her feet.

_What just happened? Who was he? And what did he mean?_

_**Riiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggg!**_

"Oh!" Taking out her pink and yellow phone from her pocket, Sakura noticed that the caller was Tomoyo.. "Hello? Tomoyo whats up?"

_"Sakura? Hey! Have you seen a red headed woman with red eyes, anywhere?"_

"No, I just ran into a green haired and green eyed guy! He was really weird. And he started talking about protecting someone, and someone 'coming'. It was really weird."

"_Hey! Thats sort of like what happened to me! This woman told me to go _**'to the tower of stone, where sacred ceremonies were once held and where the moon rises and the sunsets'**_. Do you think their working together, Sakura?"_

"Possibly. Do you know what they were talking about?"

_"I think they want us to go to Tomodea Tower. I wonder why?"_

"Well, I guess we'll see. We are going there, right? I mean your coming along too aren't you?"

_"Of course! It's a shame I didn't get to make you a battle costume though."_

"Tomoyo!"

* * *

I WIL GET HIM! AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! NO MATTER WHAT! HE WILL BE MINE!

AND HE WILL DIEEEEEE!

* * *

**Leoanda:** Heheheh! Talk about dramatics, ne? Well, I no its short, but I wanted it to be as the next chapter will be _very_ long. I already have it in mind! Now if only I could get it down on paper... Oh well! Ja ne, manna-san! 


	5. The Legend of the WolfWings

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **BUT** _I DO OWN_ **Rizak Anasake**, **Kironi Morati**, **Mitsaka** **Garit**, **Leogydi Iosinis**, AND **The Figure**.

**A/N:** Sorry for such a late up-date. My schedules been a bit busy and I've just got off my holiday. They had no computers! It was horrible for that point! But the rest was pretty much great. Well, I know I promised you a long chapter, so here it is! The next chapter will be up extra soon. Gomen for letting you wait so long! I hope you brought lots of popcorn, drinks, food, and naturally CHOCOLATE! Because you're in for a _long_ read! I hope you enjoy though! Please R&R! Flames are always welcome!

**Warning:** I'm dreadfully sorry for the spelling mistakes. But please take into account that I am British, so a few words may be spelt differently. And it's known to be bad anyway. Gomen!

**Dedication**: Oh yeah, I decided that this would be yet another dedication to Yaoishoujo! Because she's my mentor as a writer and friend, and she undoubtedly deserves this after what she's currently going through and how she's coped. Love ya girl! This is specially for you, my shugotenshi!

**Amber Eyes**  
_By Leoanda Taylor_

**Chapter 4  
The Legend of The Wolf-Wings**

_Pure white wings spread out, sprinkling all those that were watching with small droplets of light. With one small push from the ground the boy rose, wings catching the light wind and continued to rise up in the air, shirt now torn to the point where it was merely a few pieces of cloth, and his pants ripped in more than several places, he looked more like a roughed up child than the strong sorcerer that he was._

_The moons light reflecting onto him and along his wings increased the intensity of the situation. Two glittering emerald eyes and a second pair of amethyst stared up at the child with amber eyes in complete awe. A second sorcerer with eyes of sapphire also glittered with awe, but swirling deeply also, with understanding. Two other elder boys in their late teens stood gawking along with a much more elder man, who were standing behind the three young children. The amber eyed childs family were also stood not far from them, eyes wide in amazement and confusion. He smiled softly at those below him, before turning a hard gaze to the one who dared to torment his family and friends._

_The man who was opposing the winged child was now scared to Hell. His eyes were open in pure fear, and that fear increased when the glare on the boy's face darkened. Slowly descending to the ground, wings giving off a light flutter, his feet met the ground and he turned his deadly gaze on his enemy. Tanned skin glowing in the light of the moon, his amber eyes held a sliverish tint to them making his gaze ever-the-more stronger. The shadow took a small step back, he gaze caught on the pure-hearted amber eyes, a small gasp of awe escaping._

_Lifting a hand up, palm facing the shadow, amber eyes settled into a gentle poignant gaze._

_Small glitters of light, gathered at the palm of his hand forming a small globe of spiritual light. Once the globe was at the size of a small ball, the boy released the light energy onto the shadow. A whisper escaped, drifting through the air, coming from softly smiling lips and eyes brighter than the globe of light energy._

Eye's wide, breathing harsh. The figure shot up from their position of sleep, the still night air cool on the figures naked skin. Gasping quietly, the figure placed their head into their hands, shoulders slouching.

"That dream. That dream again... Why? Who? What is it? I don't understand."

Flopping back unceremoniously the figure gave out a loud sigh. Brushing it's hand through it's hair, the figures eyes wandered to the window, moonlight shinning down gently, marking the world with it's light.

"...Which one of us would reveal themselves? It's... I don't know." Heaving out another sigh, the figure stood, shaking out their white-silver wings. A single feather fell onto the figures pillow. "Maybe Gladiu will know what to do."

* * *

Reaching Tomodea Tower just before the others, Rizak watched the approaching figures - three of them racing ahead of four others. Coming to stand on the edge of the roof, she let out a soft smile, plans for what was about to happen forming in her mind. _It's a good thing we have time on our side._

Mitsaka came first out of the seven - waving up at the red haired figure, making her way up the building steps.

"So... you really think it's possible? I mean... does he even know that he has that sort of power? I know that your girl doesn't."

"Don't worry, Mitsaka. Everything will come together. And she does have power, which will grow as she changes. And yes, before you ask. We will be working with our charges. Let's just hope Leogydi doesn't get himself killed. Or worse."

Mitsaka giggled.

* * *

Darkness clouded around their senses, redness fading into black as the evil of all nights and all those unholy came - ravelling into one.

Now is the time! We must collect our forces! We will destroy anything that gets in our way!

A dark portal opened... letting the creatures that no imagination could think of. These things were unlike any other. And _they_ were the only ones able to control them.

* * *

Kironi and Leogydi both got to the tower around the same moment - a second later the young Li Syaoran was standing, looking up at the tower roof with rage filled eyes.

"He's fast! And he also wants to kill me. That's not a good thing, is it?"

Leogydi looked at his team receiving shakes of the head in reply. Sweat-dropping, Leogydi sighed, sitting down cross-legged looking at the two other CardCaptors newly arriving. _Just one more to go... I wonder if he really can do this._

Tomoyo came running onto the scene, stopping short just behind Sakura.

"Hey, do any of you know what this is about?" She asked quietly.

"I have a feeling were about to find out," Eriol replied, in a voice just as quiet. He was looking slightly worn out from the running, and his cheeks held a slight pinkish colour. "Wouldn't you agree my cute descendant?"

"One: DONT CALL ME YOUR CUTE DECENDANT! Two: Yes I do think were going to find out! And, three: I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Syaoran was really red now, and still glaring at the figure grinning innocently down at him. Syaoran growled in the back of his throat, hands clenched into fists - ready and alert.

" 'Cute descendant' ? So you're his ancestor?" Kironi asked, eyebrows raised and surprise written over his face. "That means you're the reincarnation of Clow Reed? How come this was not mentioned, Anasake?" He asked turning to face Rizak.

"Because it does not matter to the mission. And it will continue as so. Please, all of you calm down. We are only here to discuss important matters with you... and possibly other things as well." Rizak kept her face emotionless, and spoke in a calm and well calculated voice. Nodding to the four eleven year olds, she signalled for them to come up to the top of the tower.

Only hesitating for a second, the four complied.

* * *

AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

WE WILL BE READY! NOW GO! FUFILL YOUR PURPOSE!

* * *

Now that all eight of them where seated on the roof - the CardCaptor group on one side, the figures on the other - they had all calmed down somewhat.

"So, what is all this about?" Eriol asked, smiling that ever irritating chesire-cat smile.

"We are Elves that have travelled here from undiscovered lands to train you all - you especially Li Syaoran," Mitsaka smiled at the boy.

"Why me? What's so special about me?" Amber eyes flashed dangerously. He didn't like where this was going.

"Six days ago, our elder, Elder Grifdice had a vision. A vision that will affect everything. In that vision a legend from long ago was formed. And this legend will happen sometime soon. We must make sure that it will happen... but..." Rizak spoke as calmly as she could, eyes looking into each of them, "our enemy - your enemy - wants you dead. So that it will not be fulfilled as prophesized in the legend."

"And you are here to prevent our deaths? Just so some legend we are unaware of will come to be?" Eriol asked, his hands were in front of his face, and he was thinking deeply about every legend and myth or prophecy he had read or heard of... none came to mind about this situation. "What is this prophecy you speak of?"

Rizak looked to Leogydi, as did Mitsaka. Kironi looking at Rizak awaiting for her to explain - as he did not know which legend this was about - and followed her gaze. He looked at the other teen when realisation finally dawned. "No. _He_ is the only one that knows? _Him_! Is this why he is with us?" Kironi asked, anger apparent.

"Yes, and no. Believe it or not, Leogydi is more than capable of performing what is needed for this mission. But you are right... He is the only one who knows the legend," Rizak's eyes never left the younger teen as he shifted uneasily under all seven gazes.

"Wow... it sure is hot this time of year, ne?" He said nervously, tugging at his silver shirt collar of his for a few seconds.

"Tell us, Leogydi. What is the legend? Which one is it?" Mitsaka asked in a hushed, almost secret tone. Leogydi gulped before becoming business like.

"First off: It's Leo or Gyd. Only my mother and the elders call me by my full name. Secondly: There are a few legends involved. Hmmmmm... But these legends have somehow, along the line joined into one. You see...

Four hundred thousand years ago, there was a fierce battle between the Gods and those that were the 'Chosen' that many people - even today - speak of. A worldly known figure of this would be a man named Jesus Christ. He was chosen by the God of Earth, who loved all humans and believed that they were every much his children as they were the other Gods. He sent Jesus to us to help the world try to ask for forgiveness of our sins - but that is not important right now.

There were many chosen at that time as the Gods were favouring us more and more that any of their other creations. And peace reigned. Yet, this was not to be. As those chosen became selfish, and thought themselves higher, more superior to other humans - and this did not settle well with the Gods.

You see the Gods did not directly call anyone 'Chosen' unless they were sent to the Earth for a particular reason. So you can see the problem: Richer people called themselves Chosen under false pretences making the Gods angry at humans. And War ensued.

Humans created such destructive weapons - more dangerous than those in society today - and those with magic used their powers against the Gods. The Gods also used their powers against the humans - massacring battlefields at a time.

But what the Gods had not counted on was that the humans were more powerful than what they had been first created - they had strengthened themselves. Because of this, the Gods and Goddesses had a hard time keeping humans under control. It got to a point where every family was involved in some way.

But one God - the God of Lightning - stood aside, only watching the battles take place between his brothers, sisters and his children. He was horrified at the whole thing. And he decided that he would do something about it..."

"So he created a creature that calmed both humans and the Gods down, letting the Gods turn away from our affairs only watching over us - not butting in. Yes, Leo, we are quite aware of all of this," Kironi rather rudely interrupted. "Everyone knows of this child's tale."

"I didn't," Sakura and Tomoyo answered simultaneously.

"I believe I have read something about this somewhere, but I do not know the details," Eriol spoke, curiosity in both his voice and shining in his eyes.

"I have read this in one of my families ancient scrolls. But I don't know any details either. Please continue where you left off," Syaoran asked leaning forward slightly, his anger pushed aside as curiosity took over.

"Well... This is where a second legend comes in. Like Kironi said, the god of Lightning managed to bring peace to the world once again. But he had help. You have heard of Galdians?" He asked, his voice returned to its serious tone.

"Yes."

"No."

"No? Oh! There called 'Angels' in your language," Leo nodded expertly, proud of himself. "Well, anyway... The Galdians or Angels were a race that lived in the skies of the Earth, hidden within the clouds surrounding the atmosphere. They lived in flying fortresses that held many winged clans there. Only a few where gifted with the power of magic. The Galdians were a peaceful and rich race. But they kept to themselves - not from selfishness, but from fear. Fear that if they came out and tried to blend with the humans, they would be hunted down or the humans maybe come jealous because of the gift of flight they had received. But their race has long died out... until around eleven years ago anyway."

Taking a deep breath, Leo let all of this settle in. "Any questions, thus far?"

"I have one. If what you say is true... then how come with modern technology, these fortresses have not been found. I mean some sort of trace must be left of them," Rizak asked, her face set in a confused/curious/thinking frown.

"But there are. Ancient spells that have held for many years are still present - preventing being seen by any sort of technology. Even the human eye can not see it unless a certain spell is used."

"Can an Elvin eye see them?" Eriol asked.

"No. At least... not unless they look for them out of the corner of their eyes. If you know what I mean," Leo shrugged his shoulders about, moving his legs into a more comfortable position. Almost all of them nodded in reply.

Leo looked at Syaoran for a few seconds, seeing the downcast eyes, thinking through all the information that he had just been given. "And this leads into a third legend. One of which you are all aware of I am most certainly sure - the Clow Cards."

"What have my cards got to do with this?" Sakura asked innocently, her emerald eyes curious.

"What haven't they."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tomoyo interjected a moment before Eriol could.

"Well, the Clow Cards, or should I say Sakura Cards? Anyway, those Cards were originally created for one sole purpose - to prevent a loss. You had a vision of the Cards destroying a darkness, right Hiirzigawa-san?" Leo looked at Eriol, as the boy nodded in reply.

"Yes. I had a vision in my past life - as Clow Reed - that they would in this era, where he was not alive that there would be a darkness that would destroy the world, and the Clow Cards were the only thing that could stop it," Eriol answered matter-of-factly.

"Right, and wrong, I'm afraid. The Clow Cards could prevent the only thing that can destroy the darkness from being harmed. They do not however, posses enough power to destroy the darkness themselves, even with Kinomoto-san here wielding them. And that is their original purpose - to prevent the Earth's saviour from coming to any harm."

"Who is the Earth's saviour?" Tomoyo asked, her head tilted to the side. Her eyes slid quickly around the small group, a quick analysis running through her mind of if this 'saviour' is one of the eight sat here.

"I'm getting to that. In the fourth legend... the most important one that brings the previous three together... the Lightning Gods Chosen. You see every God and Goddess could only create one Chosen. The God of Earth chose Jesus Christ. The God of Lightning chose Li Syaoran."

Every mouth dropped. Yes, even Rizak's. Leo smiled at the group, grinning widely. "Bet'cha didn't see that one comin'."

"W-wha-what do you mean?" Syaoran asked quietly.

"The God of Lightning created you. He created you as a Galdian at the time though, as he thought that this would bring you up peacefully and you were given the gift of magic. But unlike any other Galdians, your magic was connected to the Elements - you could, _can_, control or do what ever you wish with any element of your choice."

"But-but! Thats impossible! How?"

"I have to agree on this one. Are you sure?" Rizak asked, trying to keep hold of the situation. After all, in her mind, they were still just children.

"Yes. Like I said before, the race of Galdians died out '_until around eleven years ago_'. That's when you were born, Li-san. Your going to save the world for a second time." Leo smiled at the now totally confused and bewildered boy.

"Second time?" Eriol whispered to himself. "Second time? You mean my cute descendant here was the one who calmed down the other so called 'chosen' and the God's and Goddesses?"

"Yep."

"But there isn't a war going on now. Why is Li-kun needed?" Tomoyo's mind was racing with questions, but only one managed to come out.

"Thats a very good question. And Kironi has already answered it." Leo sat rather smugly at his own reply.

"When exactly was that? I must have missed it," Eriol's eyebrows were raised. None of this made much sense, yet it all did at the same time. Like he had been through this before. But he hadn't. Not even as Clow Reed.

"No. He told you, '_Hethe God of Lightening created a creature that calmed both humans and the Gods down, letting the Gods turn away from our affairs only watching over us - not butting in_' which is precisely that. Li-san here is to calm great powers once again. But with a difference." Leo took a big breath here. "You see, there is another legend... an older one. It's some sort of prophecy that has yet to be fulfilled. The Legend of the 'Wolf-Wings'. Have any of you heard of it?" He looked at everyone on the roof.

All he received however, were shakes of their heads signalling 'no'. Sighing slightly, he looked at Syaoran, his grin returning.

"Well, the legend goes something like this - but please bare in mind, that I do not know all the details. The legend is thousands of years old and a lot of it has been lost - You see, it was said that an Elf by the name of Hildasa dreamt one night of a warrior. A warrior with wings."

"A Galdian?" Sakura asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Yes, at least that's what was thought. I don't know for certain. But this 'winged-warrior' was special. He held powers beyond anyone's knowing - even his own. The warrior was young, and skilled in many ways. this warrior also bore a symbol. And from the name of the legend, you can all guess what of."

"A wolf, obviously," Eriol said, his mysterious smirk gracing his lips once again as he came to grip with just what was going on. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Yep! And not just any wolf. A _brown_ wolf."

"But what has this got to do with anything? What has it got to do with Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked curiously. Her emerald eyes were wide with awe, and she glance at Syaoran every few seconds, trying to see a reaction from the now still form.

"Well, the elders of my village think that Li-san here is the warrior in the Legend of the Wolf-Wings."

* * *

_Lifting a hand up, palm facing the shadow, amber eyes settled into a gentle poignant gaze. _Shaking it's head, the figure walked on, coming to an old wooden door with the symbol of Healing imprinted onto it. The figure knocked three times and waited as a man of around thirty came to the door. His long black hair tied back in a messy pony-tail, he frowned, concerned, at the figures on frown.

"What is it?" The healer asked.

_Pure white wings spread out, sprinkling all those that were watching with small droplets of light. With one small push from the ground the boy rose, wings catching the light wind and continued to rise up in the air..._ _The moons light reflecting onto him and along his wings increased the intensity of the situation._ Once again shaking it's head, the figure looked into the healers grey eyes.

"I don't think anything goods going to happen anytime soon. And I need you help."

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, it's not as long as I would have liked it to be, but its my longest chappie yet at ... words! Yey to me! I hope the next one will be up much faster, and Gomen for it taking sooooooooooo long to! Thanks for reading it! Please R&R as I would like to know if it is worth continuing with this story! Flames welcome! Late! 


	6. Enemy Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **BUT** _I DO OWN_ **Rizak Anasake**, **Kironi Morati**, **Mitsaka** **Garit**, **Leogydi Iosinis**, **The Figure**, AND **Gladiu**

A/N: Heyaaaaaa! Yay! I finally got this chappie posted! And once again the warning is spelling. I cannot spell to save my life, and I am English, so some words may be spelt differently. Please keep this in mind. Agriato!

_Dedication_: This is a very special dedication to a fan of this fic(I still can't believe it has one! ) and a friend of mine, Lord Balmung. Read his ficcies, they are very good nods knowingly Thankyou LB! I owe ya! hugs

/_blah blah blah_/ thoughts  
"blah blah blah" speech (just to clear up some confusion that may happen in the story, despite obviousness)

**Amber Eyes  
**_By Leoanda Taylor_

**Chapter 5  
Enemy Arrival**

Rizak looked over at the young boy - Li Syaoran - her eyes filled with wonder and amazement. This boy, this _child_ was the one predicted to save the world from a terror, a horror, the most monstrous and blood-thirsty being in the entire knowledge of the World. And he was only just learning of the power he had.

"So what you're saying is, I'm some sort of prophesized warrior, and I'm supposed to have some great power to save the world?" Syaoran asked. He had sat in shock and confusion for the past five minutes as silence had dawned on the eight.

"Yep. How do you feel?" Leo asked.

"How do I-? ARE YOU TOTALLY CRAZY! I can't be some sort of warrior from some old prophecy!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I have responsibilities! I have a Clan to lead, and protect. I'm still in-training for that! I can't..." Syaoran bowed his head so that the bangs of his fringe covered his eyes.

"You '_can't_' what, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, trying to remain calm despite the situation at hand.

"I can't be the warrior in the prophesies. I'm not strong enough, and I don't have the abilities to do this. What do you expect me to do? Just get up and gallantly run off to save the world? I can't."

"No one's asking you to '_just get up and gallantly run off_''. What I'm saying is, you have a **choice** to do something. The prophecies clearly indicate that you are the one. And I'm trying not to sound cheesy or cliché about this, but that's the truth. You can either be the warrior, or not. If you do decide to become the warrior, then the world is pretty much happy and blind to all the magical things going on. If you don't, we'll come up with something else," Leo informed him seriously./_Though what is beyond anybody's knowledge and capabilities except Li-san here_/

"..."

"Li-kun, I really think you should listen to Leo-san." Tomoyo smiled encouragingly at the boy sat next to Sakura.

"..."

"Syaoran. This is very important. More important than your Clan even. Please. I ask of you to consider the weight upon your shoulders. You can-"

"Stop while you're ahead, Mitsaka! He's not going to do anything. He's doomed us all," Kironi interrupted rudely. He glared at Syaoran from where he sat opposite Sakura((each where facing their charges)).

"Ignore all of this, my descendant. What do you want to do? What do you feel is the right choice?" Eriol, smiled over at the chestnut-haired boy, the light glinting over his glasses. He knew that Syaoran would do the right thing - even if it took some time. After all, who could go straight into something so shocking so easily?

* * *

Shivering slightly, the figure sat close to the window facing out towards the dawning sky of morning, overlooking the green landscape.

"Are you all right, old friend?" The healer, Gladiu asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. No, really, I am. I just can't figure it out, you know?" The figure sighed, agitated. It was confused, and it did not like the feeling.

"Well, this is peculiar, even for you..."

"Gee, thank you sooo much for your support," the figure rolled it's eyes, sarcasm dripping off of it's words.

"Sorry." The healer bowed slightly in apology, the figure waving it off, irritated. "Do you recognise anyone in this dream of yours?" He continued after a few seconds.

"No. No one. The young boy seems familiar though."

_A second sorcerer with eyes of sapphire also glittered with awe, but swirling deeply also, with understanding. _

"The black-blue tinted haired one. I've seen him somewhere, but I can't figure it out. Any ideas?" The figure looked at the healer, it's full attention focused solely on the answer to be given.

"Well... you could try to find out who this boy is, I suppose. And perhaps you'll find out who the others are, as they seem to be linked to him. Other than that, I don't really know what to say," Gladiu sighed quietly. He may've been a healer, but he was most certainly _not_ an interpreter of dreams.

* * *

A darkness could be seen almost flowing across the daylight sky. A dark pitch black, sucking both light and shadow into its evil depths as it moved forward, never hesitating, never veering from its target. The darkness was hollow and silent, all noise non-existent.

The darkness that looked very much like silk or black ink pooled around the sunlight covering the sky above Japan, making its way towards the west of Tomodea.

* * *

Rizak shot straight up from her cross-legged position on the roof of the tower. Her eyes were wide and a dagger blade was already in her hand. Kironi stood beside her, his eyes narrowed in anger and frustration.

"It's knows, doesn't it?" Mitsaka asked, rising slowly in fear.

"Yes. So it seems," Rizak replied.

"This 'It' doesn't happen to be the thing that my cute descendant here was supposed to destroy, ne?" Eriol asked already knowing the answer. He came to stand at the edge of the tower, calling out to his guardians with his magic.

Within the span of a few seconds, Sakura had stood up and had called out the incantation for her wand. She stood ready for the worst. /_Hoe! I wish Kero was here! And Yue!_/

"What is 'It' anyway?" Tomoyo asked, watching intently, her camera focused on the on coming darkness((don't ask where it came from, she always seems to have it))

"I dread that you'll find out soon enough," Mitsaka answered. "Anasake? Do we have a plan?" Mitsaka returned to using Rizak's family name showing her inner urgency.

"Yes… and no."

"What's that supposed to mean? We have to do something!" Leo stated.

"We will. But…." She hesitated, looking over at Syaoran who was watching with his sword in hand. "But it will only work if you are willing to co-operate, Li-san."

He looked over at her, his cold gaze staring into hers before nodding his answer. "Will any form of light work?" He asked.

"I doubt it. Look," Eriol pointed out to where the darkness was practically sucking up the daylight with no effort.

"What about the Cards?" Sakura asked, she pulled them out of her back-pack, pulling them close to her chest. "Will they work?"

"You called us Eriol-sama?" Spinel asked. He had just landed on the roof just behind Eriol, in his full form. Ruby Moon was also present coming to stand next to Spinel.

"Yes. It appears we have a new foe," Eriol explained casually. He whispered a few words and his wand appeared in his hands.

"It's a pity I didn't have time to make you a costume Sakura. Because I have the most _perfect_ idea!" Tomoyo squealed, despite the situation, Tomoyo would always remain Tomoyo. Sakua sweat-dropped in answer.

"SAKURA! SAKURA!" A little yellow fuzz ball that looked remarkably like a stuffed toy flew next to Sakura's shoulder, gasping for breath. "What's going on? Who are all these people, Sakura? Why are you all here?"

"Somethings coming to destroy us, Kero. And these are our new friends. I'm still unsure of what were here for though," Sakura tried to explain to the Guardian Beast of the Seal. Kero had now started to bob up and down in the air, eyes solely focused on the darkness heading towards them.

"Yes."

Everyone turned to look at Syaoran who had uttered the word. " 'Yes' what, Li-san?" Rizak asked, her eyes darting between Syaoran and the darkness.

"You can use your Cards against it, Sakura-chan. Thats what Leo said anyway. Remember? '_The Clow Cards could prevent the only thing that can destroy the darkness from being harmed. They do not however, posses enough power to destroy the darkness themselves_'. You can use them for long enough to give us time, but their not able to acctually cause any fatal damage, I think," Syaoran shook his head, eyes sharp and concerned with the weight that was presented on his shoulders.

* * *

Anger. Hate. Death. Evil. Revenge. Fear.

The monsterous, evergrowing darkness filtered through the sky letting all of these and more into the hearts of all those who saw it. The darkness that is within every heart, even the purest of hearts, swelled up to take over and lean towards the darkness, every particle and energy of the darkness within was sent out to join onto and help make the 'Darkness' grow ever more monsterous and hideously evil.

Many fell, collasping to the ground from where they stood or sat, each atom of darkness and evil filtering out as they left the peoples bodies.

* * *

"We need to leave. Now," Rizak muttered, she closed her eyes for not even a moment as her hand glowed for a few seconds. She lifted her arm facing the opposite direction from the ever growing darkness, sending the light energy to from a sort of swirling shield that was big enough for the tallest of them to enter.

"Come! We _must_ leave! Enter the portal and let us get a way," Rizak called to the others.

"But what about that black thing? We can't just leave it to destroy everything!" Sakura's eyes were wide at the thought of her brother and her dad being left here.

"We can come back once we've thought of a plan. But right now we _must go_!" Kironi said while grabbing Sakura's arm and dragging her towards the portal pushing her through, before following through himself, yelling over his shoulder, "Hurry up!"

"Come on!" Mitsaka yelled leading Tomoyo and Eriol over to the portal followed by Leo who was dragging a very reluctant Syaoran. Rizak made her way to the portal and whispered a few words before stepping through herself and the portal closed there-after.

* * *

The darkness swelled more faster that it had previously now that the very thing that could destroy it was gone.

Making its way, spreading out and all over Tomodea and even further, covering as much gound as possible, building its army, as destruction pushed its way through.

Each thing the darkness touched either dies or was totally destroyed.

* * *

"What the Hell!" Kinomoto Touya yelped looking up at the sky. His best friend too looked up to where Touya's eyes lay.

"I'm not sure... Touya! Look!" Yukito pointed towards the thick black mist that was getting closer to where they were. "What is it?" Stepping back in hesitence, Yukito only had a second to think before Yue made his entrance.

"We must leave. Now," he said. Spreading his wings, he lifted Touya up into the air, frantically trying to get away from the substance as it had niw started to make its way towards them.

"Faster! Its catching up!" Touya yelled, eyes wide as it started chasing after them. Flying against the gust of wind that was pulling them towards the darkness, Yue pushed on, the dark substance carving its way destroying everything, buildings started to turn to ruble, and screams where every where as they wizzed by, the substance locking onto Yue's left leg.

Colliding into a building, Yue let go of Touya, as he was flung into another building and then lifted up high before being slamed hard into the ground. Yue shot his sliver crystals at the substance, but it only seemed to strengthen it.

"Yue! Yukito!" Touya leaped up at it with a metal pole, smashing straight into the black substance, only to be swallowed whole.

"Touya!" Yue's eyes widened at Touya's sudden exit, before he too was swallowed whole by the black subtance.

* * *

Dakness reigned from then. An era of darkness, of death and of hatred had finally succeded and ruled.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Ooooooooooo! So what do ya think? Intense, right? Please review! Flames welcome! Yes, even those on spelling! sweat-drop Heh-heh... Thankyou for inspiring this chapter Lord Balmung, It means a lot. bows to Lord Balmung rspectively So how _is_ Orca anyway? 


	7. Waste Lands

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **BUT** _I DO OWN_ **Rizak Anasake**, **Kironi Morati**, **Mitsaka** **Garit**, **Leogydi Iosinis**, AND **The Figure**.

**A/N:** Yay!!!! I finally finished _10 Ways To Kill Allen Schezar_ and have been able to get back to this. However, I would like to apologise in advanced, as my college coursework is starting to pile up along with study for exams. So there may be slow updates. Thankyou all for being patcient with me, and please enjoy the extra long chappie!

**Review reply's:**

**shadowkeeper13:** Thankyou for your review, and yes it was intentional, as Leogydi doesn't really know much about anything unless it's _really_ serious, and I put that in to help make this point. I'm not chiding or anything, but you are the first one to point this out and notice, so agriato!!

**LiLover131:** 131? How may LiLovers are there?! lol! I'm one of them as well, so I shouldn't talk! Yes, our little Syao-chan will be kicking some butt! And alot of it I hope! The story has only just begun for our dearst Little Wolf. Poor thing Thankyou for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it thus far! Agriato!

**Lord Balmung:** Heyaa! Glad to know Orca's fine! Lol! And yes, I am back - hopefully active for a lot longer than usual - and your very welcome as you deserve the dedication! Anything for a dear friend like you! Are you going to be doing anymore stories? I really like reading your stuff, and I read over and over cause you got a good imagination! and you've got a hell'uva lot of reviews for 'em too! Well, anyway, agriato tomodachi!

**PrincessKC57:** Thankyou. This chapter is new, the story not quite, although in my head its still buzzin quite a bit. Agriato for your review and I hope you enjoy this chappie as much as you have the rest!

**lioku:** Thankyou for your review, this has acctually helped me sort my head out, cause I wasn't going to do this for a long while yet, but heres the next chappie!

/_blah blah blah_/ thoughts  
"blah blah blah" speech (just to clear up some confusion that may happen in the story, despite obviousness)  
xxxxx is scene change  
---- is character view change

**Warning:** I'm dreadfully sorry for the spelling mistakes. But please take into account that I am British, so a few words may be spelt differently. And it's known to be bad anyway. Gomen!

**Dedication**: This dedication goes to all my patient readers!

**Amber Eyes**  
_By Leoanda Taylor_

**Chapter 6  
Waste Lands**

_**Two months have passed since the dark mass 'Chaos' encased Tomodea. The Cardcaptors have resided in a hidden location not far from Tomodea. During that time, Tomoyo has found new powers that allows her to create a telepathic shield and the ever useful ability to transfer her magic to someone who could need it. Eriol has relearnt many of Clow Reed's powers such as a small form of transportation. Sakura has been training with her Cards and can now use two of them together with ease. Syaoran, however, although stronger, is not meeting expectations. His strength is "Not of any significance" according to Rizak.**_

_**Leo stands by the young Li heir, and continues his training.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is close to midnight in the small camp that has become home. The dead forest wood proves to be a useful cover and with rough grounds that have become known simply as 'The Training Area' the eight people and three guardians are becoming better equipped.

The four Cardcaptors are currently soundly asleep after a hard drilling day - or so the four Elfs thought. Syaoran was back-tracking into his mind. The previous day he had recieved news that the Li Clan had been attacked - and he wanted to go home, but had been refused by the Elves. He was still awake with his back turned from the camp-fire.

Rizak was muttering quietly to the other three. "I have doubts that are getting larger by the day. He isn't the one."

"How do we know for sure, though?" Mitsaka asked.

"He _is_ the one. I just know it. Believe me," Leo inerjected, defending his young charge. Over the past two months, Syaoran had begun to open up a little and the two had secretly discussed his previous training with the Li Clan. Leo had thought it brutal, especially when he had found out about the punishment he had recieved for not becoming the Cards Master.

"I'm with Rizak. I didn't believe that he was the one then, and I am almost completely sure that he isn't now," Kironi uttered. Leo silently fumed, glaring - much like Syaoran would - at the green-haired man.

"He _is_ the one. The prophecy says so," Leo nodded in confirmation.

"Leo, he is showing anything significant. Even you must've realised that by now. Please, understand. We're in a bad enough position as it is, and I'm starting to think that the young Card Mistress is a better-" Rizak began.

"Don't you dare. Just don't you dare, Anasake. He's been through... he... He _is_ the one," with that Leo stood up and promptly went to sleep near the young Cardcaptors.

While the other three silently took turns to watch, Syaoran pulled himself further into his mind. _My family need me at home. And now their doubting? And their still not letting me go?_ Syaoran wondered, annoyed. He was extremely upset deep down, but he'd go to hell and back before he showed it to anyone. His Clan had taught him that. _Tomorrow. I'm leaving tomorrow since they don't seem to want nor need me,_ he decided at last. With that he fell back into his nightmares.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was an hour before dawn, and Syaoran was up and packing. Rizak was wide-awake and watching his movements, wondering over his intentions. Sakura yawed as she was shoved lightly to the side.

"Hmmm? Syaoran-kun? What are you doing?" She asked, her emerald eyes tired, but alert. Rizak focused her attention on the answer.

"I'm leaving."

"What? Why!" Sitting up fully, she accidently awoke the previously sleeping Tomoyo, who only looked querily over at the voices. Eriol decided then, that he wasn't going to get anymore sleep, so began to get up, keeping an ear on the conversation.

"Because, my family need me, and you don't," he replied curtly.

"We do need you, Syaoran-san. Aren't you the prophesized one?" Tomoyo interjected.

"No, apparantly not."

"What makes you say that?" Eriol inquired.

"Because... I haven't made one improvement, and I don't think that I'm going to. I'm at my maxium, Eriol," he sighed sadly, before sitting down.

"Your maxium?" Mitsaka asked.

"Oh?" Leo, Rizak and Kironi choursed.

"Yes. As in I cannot gain anymore power, nor train to get anymore."

"So, your just going to go home?" Eriol asked.

"Yes."

"Can I come with you? I'd like to help my decendants."

"Sure," Syaoran sounded relieved, and even graced Eriol with a small smile, which was returned.

Over the time that they had been training, Eriol and Syaoran had slowly gotten closer and had even had a number of discussions with Syaoran and Leo on his treatment during the Li Clan training. Tomoyo had also been allowed to use Syaoran's given name, but she still had to name him -san, as they both wanted to keep a certain politeness about their friendship.

As the dark mage began collecting his few possessions, Sakura and Tomoyo talked amonst themselves.

"Alright fine! Syaoran-kun, can we come with you, too?" Sakura asked, glancing at Tomoyo, who only smiled pleasantly.

"It's fine by me. Eriol?"

"The more the merrier, and there doesn't seem to be much of that, if any," the blue haired boy smiled mysteriously.

"No." Rizak stood up looking at the four eleven year olds. "Absolutely not."

"Why? You were more than ready to get rid of Syaoran-chan last night. Right, Mitsaka?" Leo smirked over at the two, looking for confirmation in the purple haired woman. Gasps from the yong cardcaptors, were soon following the statement.

"He isn't the chosen one, Leo. But that doesn't mean he can just leave on his own accord," Rizak confirmed. She glared at him, but he just stared back.

"Thankyou anyway, Leo. Your welcome to come along too. And, Rizak? Just watch me," Syaoran glared more fiercely than he ususally did, and stood up walking in the direction of what was previously Tomodea.

The four followed him through the forest as the three remaining members watched them leave.

"Wasn't this-?"

"I'm not sure, Kironi. But I hope they know what their doing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The 'Waste-lands'. Thats what its called now. After only two months too," Leo infromed the four young captors an hour later.

Having gotten constant updates on what was going on with 'Chaos', as it liked to call itself, Leo knew that they needed to pass through the waste-lands in order to get to transport. But due to the residue of the final moments, even Eriol was unable to teleport through it.

The five stood on the edge of the waste-land, and looked out at the devestation that was once Tomodea. Buildings were stood slanted and falling, and most of the land was barran and very deserted. Syaoran couldn't pick up any sign of a life signiture. Not even plant life.

"This is going to be unpleasant," Tomoyo commented as they began to walk onto the dusty ground.

"Hoe. This is..." Sakura blinked away tears at the memory of feeling her family disappear. Nakuru had cried herself into depression when she had found out, and the remaining guardians were forced to go back to England and help out there.

"Well..."

"We, might as well get this over with. Come on," Syaoran said as he lead the way. Over the barran waste-land.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was well after noon and the day was quickly passing into late evening, and the Cardcaptors hadn't even gotten a quarter of the way across the dusty grounds. They had only had a light lunch of a few fruit slices and a small drink of water, and couldn't wait to settle down for the night. But, of course, Syaoran continued to push them on, wanting to get home a.s.a.p.

"Alright, let's take a break here," Leo decided, sitting down. The others followed a moment later.

"I never knew that Tomodea was this big!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Thats because you've never had to cross it rough and you usually have a car of some sort," Eriol answered.

"True."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The black mist started to make It's way slowly to the five aurors that needed to be destroyed - before It could be by them._

_Hunger. Hate. Destruction. Consumption. Death. Nothingness._

_Yes. That is what It needed. And that is what It was going to get._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's that?" Sakura asked, her senses spiked for a moment, and she was sure that it was not a good sign.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"That," Syaoran answered, as he stood up and summoned his sword. Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo followed suit with their wands, and Leo took a bow and an arrow from his quiver from his back.

A small rumbling could be heard in the vibrations of the atmosphere. It was nothing psycial, but it was certainly there.

"What in the hell is that?" Syaoran swore, pointing at the black mist making it's way towards them.

"Be on guard, don't let it distract you," Eriol mentioned.

"Right."

As the mist got closer, they realised that the few crumbling buildings that it touched were turned into nothing. _Not a good sign, really_, Syaoran thought.

As it advanced towards them, the mist began to move in serveral directions, twisting and turning, before flying at them at a vary high speed. Running out of it's way, Syaoran shot a bolt of lightening at it, only for it to be devoured. Glaring in frustration, He ran over to where Eriol stood to his left.

"Well?" He asked.

"I don't know. The Cards can apparantly protect you, but I don'tknow about anything else. As you can see," the other boy replied, gasping for breath.

"Sakura! Try using a Card!" Syaoran yelled out.

This wasn't a good idea, since the black mist known as Chaos advanced to the amber-eyed boy's position. Eriol sighed stepping backwards, getting ready to bolt for it.

"Windy! Bind the mist!" Sakura directed the attack. Windy flew forward wrapping itself around the mist, but not really containing it. Bringing out a second card, Sakura decided that it might be best to keep a third on hand - if possible. "Firery! Burn the mist as much as you can!"

As Firery dived at the mist, the mist began to fight back. Taking a huge chunk out of the ground and off a collasped building, the mist _grew_.

----

"Chaos, Level 5. Not good," Leo muttered, crouched with Tomoyo next to him as they watched the unfolding scene, waiting to jump in.

"Level 5? There are more?" The young amethyst eyed girl asked.

"Yes, there are 5 levels. Level 5 being the weakest, and Level 1 being the strongest. We can't survive against a level 4 yet, but we can't exactly destroy a level 5 either," he replied.

"That's not good. Will my shield help?"

"Not this time around, your not stong enough yet. And you might never be." Nodding, the two watched as Sakura waited for Firery and Windy's joint results.

----

"Sakura! You might need to use a three card combo!" Syaoran yelled at her. She looked up at him shocked, then down at the card in her hand. She had never heard of a three card combo before, and the Shadow card in her hand was if Firery and Windy couldn't work together. Gulping, she looked back up at Syaoran. "Now, if possible!"

Gathering her courage, she summoned her pink magic, and yelled out, "Shadow card! Help out Windy and Firery!" Sakura fely a huge tuck in her power and staggared over, falling to one knee as the power was pulled from her. It was incredably intense.

Shadow enclosed itself around the mist, gaining the ground that the Cardcaptors needed. As Windy continued to bind as much of Chaos as possible, Firery continued to burn at it. Shaow was doing some devouring, but was not as bad a the Chaos itself. Together, the three managed to get the Chaos mist to a small amount. Exausted, and on the point of feinting, Sakura sagged to a sitting position, trying to keep awake.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. Let me take it from here," Eriol said, placing a hand on the girls shoulder. He drew his sun staff up and encased what was left of the mist with the glaring heat of the sun. This effectively ended the Chaos mist, and drained most of Eriols power.

Holding Sakura by the shoulders, Syaoran, picked her up bridal-style as she drifted into slumber.

"Maybe, Sakura-chan's the chosen one," the amber eyed boy mused.

"No, she is just fulfilling a part of the prophecy. '_The Clow Cards could prevent the only thing that can destroy the darkness from being harmed. They do not however, posses enough power to destroy the darkness themselves_', I'm sure I've told you this before," Leo informed him. He shook his head, he was not particulary fond of the other three Elves at the moment.

"Then Eriol-san," Tomoyo stated.

"No, I would have seen it in my own memories," Eriol interjected.

"Syaoran-san, _you_ are the chosen one, so forget it for now," Leo sighed. "Lets find somewhere to camp. I'm hungry, tired and I doubt you four are any better."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** So? What do you think? I know that I haven't up-dated in a while so I made it extra long. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, and I would please like you all to review and remind you that flames are always welcome. Ja ne untill the next chappie!


	8. Sacrifices

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **BUT** _I DO OWN_ **Leogydi Iosinis**, **Chaos.**

**A/N:** Heyaa!!! Alright, a little bit shorter than the last, but the plot is moving along firmly. I would like to thank you all for sticking with me and reading my fic, and I would like to warn you now that this chapter had a very sad ending.

**Warning:** Once again, spelling. I am English, therefore I am more likely to spell things the _english_ way. It's 'colo_u_r' not 'color' for example. just so you know, I'm not trying to offend anyone, I just want to make this clear. Agriato!  
Also the ending of this chapter is going to be very sad, but please read.

**Review reply's:**

**Lord Balmung:** Agriato! Yes, I'm back! And I'm gonna finish this as soon as! Thankyou soooooo much for your support! It's good to know that Orca's okay, and I hope your doing well too. I hope you enjoy the rest of this, and don't worry about being confused, it is a little rickety at the moment. Lol! Anyway thankyou as always, and I'm going to send you an e-mail about the mind block thing. Once again, thankyou!!!! Your a great tomodachi!

/_blah blah blah_/ thoughts  
"blah blah blah" speech (just to clear up some confusion that may happen in the story, despite obviousness)  
xxxxxx scene change  
---- character view change

**Amber Eyes**

by Leoanda Taylor

**Chapter 7**

**The Sacrifice**

Three days have passed since the gas form of Chaos was destroyed, and Sakura has yet to fully recover. The use of a three card combination had exausted her psyically as well as magically and she was leaning against Tomoyo or being carried by one of the boys in turn as they slowed their pace moving across the Waste Lands.

As it is, the Waste Lands turned out to be the perfect place for training as the destruction already left by Chaos allowed the Cardcaptors and the elf to train at maximun level without causing anymore damage than already done - of course they couldn't fight at maximun since most of their power was dwindling if not gone.

With the green-eyed Card Mistress walking at a steady pace, the quintet had to take more rest stops than ususal and longer lunch/dinner breaks. Yet this allowed for Eriol and Syaoran to spar for a few minutes, giving the two eleven year olds more time to gain bodily strength. Leo directed the two accordingly and even had a three-for-all with them on the occasion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On this day though, Syaoran and Eriol were sparing quietly on their own a litte away from the camping spot that had been set up for lunch. Despite it being mid-day, the sky was a dull grey and the barran lands surrounding them was tense with silence.

Sword and wand drawn, Syaoran pulled his body into a beginning fighting stance of traditional origin, while the Sun Mage had a light smirk settled on his face and his wand was held out before him.

"Alright, my decendant. No blood this time, I have enough scratches as it is, thankyou very much."

"Fine, but if I knock you down, then I win," Syaoran countered. Eriol marely nodded his reply, before drawing on his power and throwing several strings from seemingly nowhere at the young Li hier. Syaoran dodged, slashing any of the threads that got within range with a simple sweep of his blade. Crouching for a second, Syaoran ran at the mage pouncing to the left before jumping into the air and moving the sword into a position that would usually allow him to run his weopon straight through his enemies head and torso. Eriol backed up a few steps with only a split second to spare.

_He's getting faster,_ Eriol thought, trying to regain his balance. But before that could happen, Syaoran stood up in front of him hiw sword back in its scabbard, and with his forefinger and thumb, flicked Eriol in the forehead. Now usually, this wouldn't happen, and Eriol would cunningly use his strings to prevent the attack before it could happen, but his aura had just picked up a strange flicker that distracted his mind for the ineveitable moment.

"Oi! Your supposed to be paying attention, not day dreaming. Take me seriously Eriol-kun, I could have hurt you," Syaoran stormed annoyed - and just after they had started to become friends.

"Gomen, Syaoran-kun. But did you not feel that? It was unusally strange... then again, we are in a strange place," he uttered more to himself than to the young fighter in front of him.

"What? You've only just felt than now? I've felt that for the past day and a half, it's been following us - whatever it is," Syaoran's eyes glanced around. Although he felt it, he couldn't pinpoint it. His green aura flashed out in annoyance, and the thing recoiled pulling away slightly. Where, neither mage knew.

----

Sakura sat up, looking around. Although her aura was weak she could still sense things, and she had deffinately sensed _that_. "Tomoyo-chan? Leo-san? What was that?" She asked tiredly.

"Proberly just Syaoran-san getting angry again," Tomoyo answered looking over at the two boys further away - lo and behold, Syaoran had an irritated look on his face. "See?"

"No, it was something else. Lets leave it to Syaoan-kun and Eriol-kun to deal with. Your still tired, and anymore magical use could kill you," Leo stated, keeping his bow where he could easily reach it in case they were attacked first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Slithering its way along, the dark liquid mass mover smoothly over the crags and broken wastage as It made Its way to the source of energy It needed._

_Hatred radiated stronger now, and it searched dangerously and deadly for the source of It's first form destruction. It's second form was much more harmful, and would destroy everything in It's revenge._

_Death was about to come forth._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Not good," Syaoran said. There was a strange thickness to the air around them and whatever was coming their way was coming fast and with an understated evil within it.

"Look," Eriol whispered darkly. He pointed over Syaoran's shoulder where a dark mass was forming, slithering Its way over to the two. Gulping, Eriol felt the full force of the second form of Chaos' power - It's dark, evil and confused-made substance gaining strength with every centimeter.

A shiver ran through Syaoran's spine and he shook slightly in anticipation. They would have to win this through their bare teeth. Not a pleasant thought, really. The being that was liquid Chaos moved its way closer towards the two boys, and Leo stood on the out-skirts of the small camp where he could help, bow in hand, if he needed to.

The liquid mass suddenly lunged at the two boys, letting dark fluid splash in all directions. Syaoran jumped to the left, and Eriol to the right, but unfortunately - or fortunately depending on how you look at it - a small drop landed on Eriols pant knee, dissovling the material and thankfully not the skin.

"Syaoran! Watch out! That thing is liquid acid," Eriol called over. Syaoran nodded in confirmation. Here, Leo decided to move. Running to the sun mage's side, Leo drew his bow and fired an arrow of flame. The flame hit the Chaos' arm but overwise only went out.

"Damn! I was sure that would work," he muttered. "How about your strings?"

"No good, I'm afraid. They only work on solid mass," Eriol replied, assessing any oppertinity or strategy. Syaoran beat himto it.

"I've got a plan. Eriol throw a string of light of some sort at it. Leo, can you pierce it's heart with another fire arrow? I'll distract it so that you can make the shot," Syaoran commanded, drawing his sword. He dashed at the mass, before pulling away at the last second, before doing it over again.

Leo drew his bow back, and Eriol threw several golden strings at the creature - but they only passed through. "Syaoran, we have a problem." The other boy jumped back out of the way, glancing at the blue-haired mage. "The strings aren't working," he continued. Cursing, Syaoran dived once more slashing out with his sword to run Chaos through, but only served in chipping his own weapon. Leo fired.

"No," he whispered as he saw the arrow extinguish before becoming acid itself. "What now?"

"I don't know. Eriol?"

He only shook his head in reply, as the liquid Chaos moved once more towards them.

----

"He-yaa!" Tomoyo spoke as she conjured a small shield to cover the two of them. They would have to watch from here the on going fight, and hope for the best. Sakura was still weak, so she would have to be the complete last resort - and hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?"

"Hai. I just need to rest, but I'll stay on my guard, just in case," she replied.

"Hai."

----

Throwing one of It's 'arms' out, Syaoran barely dodged it as it began to come after him. Letting loose five arrows - one fire, ice, light, stone and lightening - Leo ran at a speed given to only elves, plunging at Syaoran, and pushing him out of the way. "As the Chosen One, you need to be careful, Syaoran-sama."

"Leo-? Agriato," he stammared. Standing up, they saw Chaos split into three - its head and torso, arms and legs. The three newly formed Chaos' moved in three different directions... and one was towards the shield.

Running as fast as he could, Syaoran dived for the Liquid acid making its way towards the girls. "Sakura! Tomoyo!"

"Syaoran! Don't!" Eriol yelled, but had to jump back to avoid the mass coming towards him. Falling into a puddle, the mass settled for a moment, before molding back with the other Chaos.

Firing a huge bolt of lightening at the creature, Syaoran got ahead of it and stood between the purple shield and the black evil. Sword raised, he waited for the creature to move.

Forming into a spiked lance, the third part of Chaos waited for the other piece of It to pick It up. Trembling slightly, the brunette relaxed his shoulders, and blinked away the tiredness. It was now a onoe-on-one spar, to the death.

----

_No, this cannot be happening. I have to stop this, he's our last hope!_ Leo thought worriedly. Looking at the floor, then back up at the ensuing battle, he knew what he had to do. _A second prophecy - my prophecy - will be fulfilled._

With that, he made his move.

----

Syaoran, swung his sword around creating sparks and chips along his weapon, but keeping his own. The Dark acidic mass gained the upper hand, however, when he was forced down onto one knee. He didn't know what to do, and pushing back wasn't getting him anywhere.

Jumping free, he clutched at his right arm where the spitting Chaos drops had landed. His skin burned and he was very tired. But he wouldn't quit. Falling to one knee, his vision turned red for a few moments, and he rubbed the blood from his forehead of with a quick swipe of his arm.

Chaos brought the spiked liquid-acid weapon above It's head, and prepared for the final blow.

Falling now into a kneeling position, Syaoran growled. He leant on his own sword, and tried to come up with a plan. Snapping his eyes shut, and moving his head slightly to the side in sad anger, the young mage waited.

"Syaoran?" the name came out in a rough whisper.

Snapping his head up, Syaoran looked up at Leo's pain filled face, and the acid flowing out of a whole in his chest which had thick, red blood flowing freely out of it and down the elf's body. "Run."

Syaoran grabbed Leo's black and sliver shirt in one hand, as tears began to form in his eyes. The brunette shook his head in shock, and whispered in-return, "Leo?" It came out in a slight quiver.

Leo looked down fondly at Syaoran, before his eyes began to dim. _Be safe, little Syaoran. Be safe._ Falling lifelessly on top of the crying boy, Leo let out his last breath.

"No. No!. NO! LEO!" Syaoran screamed. His eyes turned green as the ground began to tremble, and small pieces of debris floated into the air. The atmosphere became tinged with a bright green, as Syaoran stood, letting the dead elf fall to his feet. Rage and dispair filled the boy's green eyes as he summoned a huge white staff with the symbol of a moon with three rings balancing on the curve at the tip.

Stumbling back into puddles and droplets and splashes onto the quivering ground, the Chaos stepped back as much as it could. With one sweep of the staff, Chaos begins to ripple, and within the space of a few seconds explodes into nothing - not even particles are left.

---

As the earth beneath them begins to calm down, Sakura and Tomoyo are aware that the evil presance had gone. "Sakura-chan?"

"Hai, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura cried, tears spilling down her face.

"Should I let down the shield?" All she got was a nod in reply as the two cried harder.

----

Eriol moved slowly over to the collasped body of Syaoran, and checked his vitals. He was alive, but clearly upset. Even unconcious, the young brunette was crying softly, and his complexion pale. The staff was gone and there was no evidence that the power was even there in the first place.

Looking over at the dead form of Leo, Eriol felt his own tears swell up and flow over. The elder teen had been like a brother and a good friend to them. He would be sorely missed. By Syaoran most of all. Settling his pale white hand on top of Syaoran's head, he knelt down remebering what Leo had told him only a few nights before.

"_I'm going to die soon, Eriol-kun. Don't tell the others though. I don't know when, but I know that it will be protecting someone who holds my heart. And I think I know who._"

_It was... wasn't it? You loved Syaoran more than anything. He wasn't just your little brother, he was your best friend, too,_ Eriol mused. Although they had only known each other for a short while, Leo had become family to Syaoran, and vice versa. _We'll all miss you, Leogydi of the Elven Tribe. And we hope the Gods and Goddesses grace you._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rain was light and the sky was dreary, but the newly made grave shone at them with a dull light. Only a simply stone with the engraving of the Elfs name was left to show Leo's existance. The four had cried hard, and were sitting or standing still next to the gave for almost an hour when the weather reminded them that they needed to move on. A storm was brewing, and it would soak them through if they could not move on further.

Holding hands they prayed their last goodbye to their joint brother and friend, and carried on, making their way bitterly through the Waste Lands of Tomodea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** So what do ya think? Leo is gone, and the quartet are moving further onwards. Please R&R, flames are always welcome. I hope that killing Leo off wasn't a really bad idea, because I think that it was very apropiate for the situation, and what will happen later in the story. Thankyou for reading.


	9. Memories

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **BUT** _I DO OWN_ **The Figure**, AND **Gladiu.**

**A/N:** Heyaa!!!

**Warning:** Once again, spelling. I am English, therfore I am more likely to spell things the _english_ way. It's 'colo_u_r' not 'color' for example. just so you know, I'm not trying to offend anyone, I just want to make this clear. Agriato!

**Review reply's:**

**Lord Balmung:** I know. Leo will be missed to us all.TT Well, its good to know that your doing well now, and YAY!!!! I can't wait to see how the other fic will come out. In this one I plan on writing 11 chapters with prologue and epilogue being seperate. Thankyou sooooooooooooo much for your review (like always) your such a good friend! I hope you like this one just as much!

/blah blah blah/ thoughts  
"_blah blah blah_" speech (just to clear up some confusion that may happen in the story, despite obviousness)  
xxxxxx scene change  
---- character view change

**Amber Eyes**

by Leoanda Taylor

**Chapter 8**

**Memories**

_Gladiu was stood over the figure cleaning at a small wound on the figure's arm. Grunting quietly in annoyance, the figure looked out the window, using a light green aura to search for anything closeby - anything dangerous or threatening. Sighing, Gladiu decided to break the silence._

_"Are you sure? I mean, I know that it's your job and all... but... Eriko-san, you could _die!_ Doesn't that mean anything to you?" the elfen healer asked._

_"I'm a chosen one, Gladiu-san. I thankyou for your concern, but this is the path chosen for me by my God. And I will follow it for as long as he wishes. Thats the lesson I've come to learn in my twenty-six years," one Soma Eriko, the Chosen One of the God of Thunder(and the first incarnation of one, Li Syaoran) answered quietly._

_"I know. But..." Sighing again, Gladiu stood up and walked over to a desk on one side pulling out some bandages before closing the draw inside the desk once more. "Eriko-san, your a Galdian, and if it wasn't for my wifes influence, any human within a miles radius would have killed you by now."_

_"I know that! And I eternally thank you and your wife, but this is something that I have to do. It's something that only I can do, anyway. And I need to be here right now. For the time being at least," Eriko informed the other man. His green aura flikered slightly as he sat up staring (almost glaring) outside the window. "It's coming. And fast."_

_Standing up, Eriko bowed to Gladiu before heading for the wide window where he stretched out his long, etheral white wings, speaking over his shoulder as his short chestnut brown hair blew slightly over his intense amber eyes. "I'm not coming back here. If you really want to help, find Clow Reed. He's an old friend, and he can help. I'll see you around, Gladiu-kun."_

_With that, Eriko leaped out of the window and flew off into the mid-night blue sky, leaving Gladiu behind standing still with sad silver eyes, and unused bandages in his lowered hands._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Eriko flew through the sky, diving every now and then when he felt a darkness come close. Swerving to his left, he landed lightly on a nearby roof, eyes sharp and searching. His left hand rested on the hilt of a silver sword. As the Heir to the Gladian Empire, he was supposed to have a whole escort following him, but he had managed to ditch them for their own safety. Heck, his own mother didn't know where he currently was, and she seemed to know _everything

_A flash of black blades came from the night-time clouds and shot at him as he re-took to the air. The blades continued to follow his movements as he was struck again and again. /_I have to get out of here! I'm not strong enough, yet!_/ he thought as he dodged yet another barraged of onyx shards._

_Using the clouds themselves as cover, he flew upwards letting the moonlight flit over his skin and bounce of his wings. /_It looks like I don't have a choice. I hope Galdiu gets there. Clow... you better be ready!_/ He growled to himself._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sitting in a huge dark blue chair, Clow Reed read a huge red volume on one if the oldest races in existance - elves. A small clattering caught the twenty-three year olds attention. Turning to the door, he watched as the first real elf he had ever seen walked through the doorway._

_"What is that thing?" Gladiu asked, slumping against the door frame, dazed._

_"What thing?" the gentle reply came as Clow lowered his book just as gently onto the table sitting beside the chair._

_"That yellow thing wizzing about the front door. It looks like its about to eat everything," the older man answered dazed._

_"Oh, Keroberos? Come sit down, Gladiu-san, you look like you've just escaped death," Clow arose gracefully to help his friend sit down in the chair opposite. "Don't worry, he's harmless, and I've just created him today. He's going to be with Yue... Are you alright, though? You don't look well at all."_

_"I have."_

_"What?" Clow asked confused._

_"Just escaped death, and it's took a lot of magic to do it, too." Gladiu's eyes drooped in exaustion, as he let himself settle and relax - for the time being - in the indicated chair. "I'll be fine by morning. What's this about that yellow object and Yue?" He asked tiredly._

_"Ah, good. The 'yellow object' is called Keroberos, and he and Yue are going to be the Cards Protectors."_

_"What 'Cards'? What _are_ you talking about?" Gladiu yawned, settling himself in._

_"The 'Clow Cards' that I told Eriko-san about? I thought that it would be a good idea to create the Guardians first. I should introduce myself. I am Clow Reed, a friend of Soma Eriko's and a magician, thats how I knew who you were - that and Eriko-san speaks quite fondly of you," Clow asked, passing Gladiu a cup of water from the table that now held the red volume._

_"Yes, I remember Eriko-san telling me about those Cards. Have you had anymore insight into why you have to make those, yet? I'm sorry, my name is Iosinis Gladiu." He nodded at the blue haired man who nodded in reply._

_"Well..." Clow hesitated, and decided better. "Yes, acctually. I've always known. But... Well... I've had a premonition, and it keeps coming back to me in my dreams. There is this huge darkness - an evil darkness - that it devouring everything it touches-"_

_"Like Chaos, you mean? Thats not a premonition. Thats now," the silver haired man said confused._

_"No, no! The Cards are being used to defend a young boy - who looks like you but much younger. She - the card wielder, that is - is using the Cards quite... fluently I guess you could say," Clow spoke with a glint in his eye._

_"And?" Gladiu sighed, sipping at the water. "I don't mean to be rude, but that doesn't help Eriko-san much."_

_"Well, their wearing different clothes."_

_"So?"_

_"So, the clothes are not of this time. It's futuristic," Clow informed him. Gladiu's eyes widened._

_"The future? You mean you can see into the future? Are you sure that it isn't of the past?" Gladiu put the water down sitting forward in awe._

_"I'm sure, because I haven't made the Cards yet. Eriko is going to win, but Chaos is going to come back somehow," Clow answered sadly._

/Maybe..._/ Gladiu thought to himself._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Throwing out his magic, Eriko swung backwards letting a huge gust of wind take his opponets attack of course. Gritting his teeth, Eriko prepared a final attack._

If this doesn't work, I really won't have a choice._/ he thought as memories rushed through his mind of all the talks he had had with Galdiu and his family, and all of the magical discussions that he had spoken of with the newly famous Clow Reed. He let a small smile cross his features at the thought of flying over the moon covered city that the Galdians mainly lived in. It was truely a breath-taking sight, and one that he enjoyed freely._

_Gathering a huge ball of pure light he positioned himself for the dark mass to encounter it at its fullest. /_Lets see what you've got! Come on!!!_/ Chaos approached fast and hard, slithering its way towards the lone Gladian Heir._

_Once it was close enough, Eriko threw the ball of spinning lightening magic at Chaos waiting a few heartbeats for the result._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Is that the only premonition that you've had, Clow-sama?" Gladiu asked once he had managed to pull himself out of his thoughts._

_Startled, Clow looked over at the _very_ young elf, blinking. "Hmm? Oh! No, it isn't. I've had a second one. Its about the same boy though, so I doubt that its of any significance at the moment."_

_"You never know, no matter how far into the future you can see, if it will come in handy," Gladiu probed lightly. Clow seemed to be lost in thought again, focusing on something far away, and frowning deeply._

_Confused - and feeling left out once again - the elf let out his own magic, albiet a small amount of magic, to see what was going on. He didn't have to search long._

_A huge mass of magic had gathered in one place and a darkness was approaching it fast._

_"Well, if you must know," Clow began, startling Gladiu this time, as he began to re-tell the premonition of the boy with wings that he had dreamed of so often. "As you can see, I only thought that it was to occur after the creation of the Cards."_

_Nodding, the elf sat back, once again deep within his thoughts. "This is something that we elves should only know of. I, too, have had that vision. Once when I was sitting in the depths of the Heathen forests. It has been written in our Book of Prophecies," he spoke after a few minutes, letting the battle outside continue._

_"You have?" Clow, calmly sat back into his own seat, looking at the elf in interest. "You name you prophecies, don't you? What was the name given?"_

_"You cannot tell anyone of your vision, not even Eriko-san. Is that clear?" Gladiu looked feircely into the blue depths of the magician, as he nodded in reply gravely. "The name chosen for the prophecy is 'Wolf-Wings'."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Having thrown the mass of lightening, Chaos had temporelily backed off to recover - but it was still there. Cursing inwardly, Eriko flew to the ground to catch his breath - and come up with a plan on how to fulfill his last piece of magic._

/It's all I can do, now. My life is a fair exchange fo peace... I think/

_Swarming over the Galdian, the sky became inked in total darkness, the stench of evil encasing the surrounding area as it dove down sharply at the Chosen One._

_Standing slowly, Eriko pulled his sword in front of him, slashing at his arm swiftly letting the blood flow down his arm, drops splattering to the ground. He did this with his other arm, and summoned his remaining magic._

_"God of Lightening, aid me in this cause.  
__I ask of thee to bear whitness to the summoning gate,"_

_It threw black shards, invisible in the pure darkness, at Eriko as he spoke a prayer of summons._

_"It's might and power be granted in goodness as my blood flows.  
__Exchange a life for the sealing of the One who opposes  
__And allow me to do your will."_

_Closing the space around Eriko, Chaos began to clamp down and decrease the bubble of evil surrounding the Galdian._

_"I pray now that you watch over the world and allow their lives to continue.  
__Please... please... Open the gate!"_

_A huge golden circle of lightening formed in front of Eriko's hands as he screamed out in agony and praise - agony that his body was dying and praise that the 'Gate of the Gods' was forming to protect all man-kind alike. The chickoring of sparks erupted from his arms and torso as they flowed harshly over his arms and danced through his blood streams to the small sacred gate cupped within his blood and dirt covered hands._

_Chaos was being sucked into the circlet as a high-pitched screach flew out at the sky in definace of its new fate. Pulling the Gate closer it his chest, Eriko dragged the entity known as Chaos into the gate, with his remaining magic._

_As the sky began to re-form, and the stars and moon glittered brightly down on the scene, Eriko gave out once last blast of energy before sealing the 'Gate of the Gods' completely._

_The surrounding night air drifted into silence once more, and the calming nosies of the wind within the trees settled into Eriko's final senses._

_Smiling softly, Eriko took one last look at the moon above, with the silver-lined clouds floating aimlessly in a reminder of his dear friends, before closing his eyes and letting the cool night air flow over his exausted and dying form. Letting out one final sigh, Eriko disappeared in a flurry of golden sparks as his form finally returned to the heavens with the Gods and Goddesses._

_Only one remaining white feather remained, floating along with the light breeze._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Okay, another chappie done and not long to go, now. This chapter hopefully cleared up any inquiries on the Figure and Li Syaoran's other past. The figure, Eriko is the past Li Syaoran for all those who became confused or didn't quite understand. How the Chaos became free from the Gate, you will have review and continue to read the fic to find out! So please review, flames are always welcome.


	10. Two Forms

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

**A/N:** Heyaa!!! Back to the original storyline! Eriko is no longer in this, although there could be references. Please review, they much appreciated! So whats going to happen to the CardCaptors now? Try reading this while listening to the Saiyuki soundtrack - it's awesome! When reading the character deaths, though, try listening to Zone of the Enders music from the first game. It really sets the mood.

**Warning:** Once again, spelling. I am English, therefore I am more likely to spell things the _english_ way. It's 'colo_u_r' not 'color' for example. just so you know, I'm not trying to offend anyone, I just want to make this clear. Agriato! There is also going to be a character death, so beware!!!! I'm killing alot of people in this fic, aren't I? Heheh!

**Review reply's:**

**Lord Balmung:** Agriato! Your the only one reviewing to every chappie now TT Anyway, thankyou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Allie:** Thankyou for reviewing. As long as this chapter is, Syaoran is bound to kick some serious butt! I hope you enjoy!

_blah blah blah_ means thoughts  
"blah blah blah" means speach  
xxxxxxx means scene change  
---- character view change

**Amber Eyes  
**by Leoanda Taylor

**Chapter 9  
****Two Forms**

Four pairs of dull eyes looked to the ground. Syaoran had awakened almost a corspe himself as the memory of Leo's death fell heavy on his mind. Right now they needed to be away from this place of death and horror... they needed to be away from the Waste Lands.

_That doesn't seem to be happening any time soon_, the dark mage thought. He was currently holding Syaoran's right hand and slowly tugging the brunette along. Sakura and Tomoyo are slightly ahead of them, leading the way, but dark smears are on their cheeks from the dried up tears. _I wanted this as a last resort... and that appears to be now._

"We need to get away from here," Eriol began. The girls looked over their shoulders, and Syaoran made no movement other than to continue being led along. "I can teleport us quite a few miles, but it will take an hour. Either way, we'll be further to any place remotely normal and may have a better chance of getting to China."

"That seems to be the best plan we have at the moment... I'm for it," Tomoyo croaked out. She wiped at her cheeks delicately as she was still recovering from the sheild. Sakura nodded, her dull green eyes never looked up from the ground.

"Syaoran? What about you?" The boy questioned doesn't respond, even with a slight shake of his arm. Sighing, Eriol nods to himself and stops. The girls follow suit and the four stand in a quartet-circle. Drawing out his staff he summons his dark blue magic and chants powerful words almost silently as the four begin to glow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Exausted, Eriol slid to the floor as the blue glow stopped. Looking around, Sakura and Tomoyo almost recognised the destroyed building that had once been the school. They were certainly far from where they once were, but they were not quite at the edge of the Waste Lands.

"I'm out of magic for now, but it should come back soon," Eriol uttered. Tomoyo knelt down to his side and stroked back his hair lightly before helping his lie down carefully. His breathing began to even out and his cheeks were flushed red. "How's Syaoran?"

Looking up at the unmoving boy, she shook her head. "No change. I'm going to start a fire, we should set up camp. You rest, Eriol-san." Nodding his reply, he pulled Syaoran's hand to sit him down next to him. The brown eyed boy complied monotoneously.

Settling down as the night set in, Sakura and Tomoyo found scraps of wood and used the Firery to light it. "Who's on first watch?" Sakura asked.

"I will, then you can, Sakura-chan. Eriol-san? Will you be up for it half-way through the night?"

"Sure. But Syaoran's going to take some time, I'll see if he's responding by the time it's his turn and if he isn't I-"

"_I'll_ do the rest of the night. I haven't really done much," Sakura interrupted. Her wand was already out and she sat down next to Syaoran who was still stotic.

Sighing in almost relief and mainly exaustion, Eriol lay down curled next to the fire, nodding to the girls while dropping off into sleep. Glancing over at the other boy, Eriol's mind wondered as he thought of what had happened to Syaoran when they had fought the second form of Chaos... and decided that it was best not to dwell - too many painful memories surfaced.

Tomoyo used a cooking pot that the Create card had summoned and was pouring almost the last of their water rations that days gone by, Watery had given them. Sighing herself, she watched her three companions in slience, knowing that they were all tired and that it was proberly useless to try to talk.

They settled down for the night, Tomoyo beginning their rounds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The night was a dark almost black-blue, and for the past hour it had been Sakura's turn to watch. She hoped that Chaos wouldn't come after them just yet, as she gave out a small yawn. Tomoyo was by her feet sleeping softly and Eriol was sat with Syaoran on the other side of the darkening fire both now sleeping deeply. Nightmares were seldom now as exaustion took over them all.

Sighing, Sakura looked out at the night sky wondering if the other Elves were alright and what they would think of the situation that they had gotten themselves into - what they had gotten _Leo_ into. Swallowing back fresh tears, she shook her head and focused on watching the area surrounding them.

_Tomodea? This... place is Tomodea? It really is unblieveable, even if we have been walking for what seems forever,_ the Card Mistress thought. Watching the shadows of the fire dance over her comrades features, she didn't notice right away that the dark shadows were lengthening - and aiming to kill.

Blinking, Sakura sat up fully watching the shadow dance over Syaoran's frame. A hand shape wound up to his neck and a second hand seemed to be covering his mouth.

"Eriol-san! Tomoyo-chan! Wake up!" Sakura stood up shouting, while automatically bringing out the Light Card. "Cast away the shadow! Light Card!"

-------  
Just as Eriol was sitting up a blinding light entered his vision. Squinting against it, he grabbed Syaoran's left arm pulling him to his chest and shaking his form slightly. From the corner of his eye, he could see a tired Tomoyo bringing up a shield and Sakura going through her cards.

"Wake up! For crying out loud, Syaoran! Wake Up!" Eriol let the brunettes body fall to the ground when he saw dull eyes begin to open. "Alright, Chaos! Now your having it!"

Summoning up almost the remains of his magic, Eriol sent out long sliver tinted strings that wrapped themselves around the shadow. The strings were made of light and managed to stall Chaos for a few moments before Chaos passed through the strings cutting them effectively. Cursing under his breath, Eriol knelt next to the other boy who was beginning to sit up - more aware of his surroundings since Leo died.

"Sakura, I don't know how long I can hold the shield. I don't have a lot of magic left," Tomoyo cautioned. _I didn't have much magic to begin with_, the amethyst eyed girl thought to herself.

"Alright! Windy!" Sakura yelled summoning her will into the Card as it wove its way gracefully towards the onyx shadow. The shadow rose up into an evil human form with pure black clothes and skin and bright red eyes that glowed harshly. Windy wrapped her streams of wind, binding Chaos for the moment.

"Right... I hope this works. Firery! Light!" The Card Mistress summoned her power, her green eyes calm and focused. The two card interwove themselves heading to aid the other elemental card. Slicing through the shadow, Light and Firery cut holes and blades into the dark being. But to no avail, as Chaos only filled in the areas that were once destroyed with the ever-ending shadow of night.

"We need to completely cover it with light."

Whipping their eyes around, the three focused their attention on Syaoran who was sitting up, blankly watching the shadow form of Chaos.

"It's made of pure shadow - evil shadow. If we can cover it in pure light then we could win," he continued.

" '_Could_ win'? How _can_ we win?" Tomoyo asked.

Nodding, Eriol replied before the other boy got a chance to. "By stalling untill day light. The purest light!" He stood up, pulling Syaoran up with him. "I'm afraid I just used the last of my magic on those strings. I won't be much use."

"I am though," Syaoran said. Stepping forward, Syaoran summoned his sword - which was now white, with a green tinted jewel embedded into the hilt. "Forces of Light! Aid thy cause." The sword began to glow a soft silvery-green as he swiped it forward in front of him, the tip of the blade pointing at Chaos.

"Windy! Firery! Light! Hold it just a bit longer!" Sakura pleaded. Tomoyo joined her, trying to hold the shield for as long as possible.

"You can do!" She chanted almost to herself, than to the cards. Eriol bit down on his lip, waiting for the result. Even with his magic drained, he could still sense the enormity of Syaoran's power. _When did that happen? He didn't have this type of power even when the elves trained us._

-------  
Syaoran pushed his magic through the sword he held out before him, feeling the pure energy almost flowing through his very veins. He could see right through the shadow form, and he knew its weak point. The left hip - or what could be called a hip. Aiming all of the extra magic into the one shot, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes to reveal sharp green orbs that had ancient years of knowledge gliding through them.

Pushing gently on the light within his sword, Syaoran whispered an ancient word of the Galdian language and threw it all at the hip area of Chaos.

-------  
The lilac shield faded away just as the streak of pure energy flew at Chaos. Gasping in surprise, Tomoyo fell to her knees her dark eyes wide and focused of the effect that the strike had caused. After a few moments, she sank deeper into herself as she witnessed the complete miss of the creatures heart. _Chaos is right there! How could he miss?!_

-------  
Pulling her cards back into their minor forms, Sakura stood still watching the white energy run its course. It missed, but she still felt confident - as well as exausted, and out of magic.

_What are you planning, Syaoran? What were you aiming at?_ she asked herself, wanting to know before anything else happend. She got her answer a few moments later.

-------  
The shadow creature screamed in agony as the white beam seemed to bleed into It as It squirmed and writhed in pain. The white enegery bled its way through the creature engulfing It in white, almost erasing the onyx evil. With a blinding flash of light, Chaos' shadow form dissolved right before the four of them as particles of white magic filtered into the night sky, flying off into the soon-to-be rising sun.

Collasping in surprise, Tomoyo fell to her knees along with a tired Sakura who sank to the floor giving out twin sighs of relief as they looked at one another smiling. Eriol also sat down, looking up through his blue-tinted hair at the still standing brunette. "Syaoran? Are you all right?" he asked watching as said brunette sat down crossing his legs next to him.

Nodding, Syaoran smiled at his three companions, his eyes once again a light brown - yet not quite the vibrant amber they once were. "Fine, just... I just needed time to... think, I guess."

"It's almost dawn. What are we going to do?" Tomoyo asked looking to where the ex-shadow's particles disapeared to.

"Can we please rest a little? I'm really tired," Sakura weakly smiled at them, tilting her head slightly.

"We need to leave this area, soon. I suggest five minutes recovery time, then we move to a more appropiate sleeping area and catch a few hours," Syaoran said. Eriol nodded.

"I agree. That would be the best thing right now. Are you ladies in agreement?"

"Hai, for now," Tomoyo answered, Sakura nodding next to her in compliance.

Sore and still recovering from Leo's sad ending, the four set about getting through the day - resting first and trudging next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
It was now three hours gone since the defeat of the third form and the quartet was tiredly pushing onwards, the sun having risen two hours ago. Syaoran led the way with Sakura pulling the back as they were the only two with remaining magic - albeit not much. Glancing around, Eriol felt eerily strange, as if a ghost was passing them - or a particulary harsh electrical current had casually brushed him. Shaking it off, he put it down to exaustion. _Perhaps a nice cup of tea would do the job... and a nice(1) biscuit - oh that would be wonderfull!_ smiling lightly that particular thought struck him as slightly stereotypical(2).

"What the hell is that?" Syaoran anounced, startling the others out of their thoughts. Stopping the four started at the strange thing before them. "Not another for of Chaos, surely?"

"Its too close to the last... isn't it?" Sakura meekly asked. Tomoyo sighed in exsperation, none of them really needed this right now.

"You three stay back. _I'm_ taking care of this one." Syaoran brought out his sword, readying himself for a full blown fight. Watching the whitish-black thing come their way, the four realised almost at the same time that it was a pure energy form of Shadow - the last form of Chaos.

"How interesting. So thats, mist, water, shadow, and now energy. Four forms, I wonder what the last form will be," Eriol uttered, getting exsperated sweat-drops from the two girls.

"Only you could find something interesting in this situation, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo commented. Nodding, Eriol smiled in response.

-------  
Fluidly moving his sword into a fighting stance, Syaoran stood ready, awaiting the fourth form of Chaos - energy. Statically moving forwards, the energy created its own sword to copy Syaoran, moving into a stange stance where Its legs were spread but the sword was lifted high over Its head.

Running forward, the Chaos brought down the sword in a powerful swing, the brunette barely dodging it as he swung his sword up underneath the energy form, and passing right though. Chaos moved forward once more, not even responding to the offending slash, and kicked out before swinging the energy-formed weapon downwards once more when Syaoran back-flipped out of the way.

Skidding to the side, Syaoran summoned up a huge whirl of wind, aiming it at the energys torso. Chaos stumbled back at the force, but continued It's advance. Cursing softly, Syaoran dived under the swishing sword and flipped to the left before jumping up and landing on the Swords straight side that Chaos was holding in from of It. Kicking the thing in the 'face'(3) Syaoran leaped back from the shock that it sent up his foot and then leg.

Landing almost gracefully, the brunette coughed slightly, spitting up speckles of blood, and swallowing, he assessed his situation. _Sword don't work. Wind don't work. Water only electricutes. Fire..._ Summoning up a huge ball of fire into his left hand, Syaoran sent it flying at the oncoming Chaos. The ball engulfed Chaos for a few seconds before being sucked up and thrown back at him. _Fire bad right now,_ he sweat-dropped.

-------  
While the brunette boy showed off some acrobatic moves, Sakura stood in front of Tomoyo who was helping Eriol stand. "This isn't going every well, is it?" He commented.

"Just have faith, Eriol-san. We need to believe in Syaoran-san," the amethyst-eyed girl smiled. "I wish I had my camera to film this though! Syaoran-sans really good, and if only I had some costumes..." Stars had appeared in the girls eyes as she imagined what they could be wearing and how the scene could be played out.

"Only you Tomoyo," Sakura smiled, almost letting out a giggle.

**BAM!**

"Huh?" The three echoed.

-------  
_Whoops, looks like lightning don't work neither,_ Syaoran sighed leaping back from Chaos' sword stroke that he narrowly missed. Syaoran had sent a huge stream of Lightning that had bounced onto a nearby once-standing-now-demolished building.

Slashing out his own sword, Syaoran tried to take off It's arm, only to find the thing re-attached moments later. It really was annoying - _almost as annoying as Eriol was_. That particular thought made him smirk, and ducking under a left-handed punch, Syaoran slashed at the things hip - just to be sure.

Chaos' sword swung into Syaoran's arm - who quickly dodged away before any further damage - and continued on unfazed. This sent a vein in the brunettes head off. Taking a deep breath and stepping back a number of paces, Syaoran summoned up the green light within him that had helped him once before. Pulling a few strands of it into his palm, he instantly knew what to do.

-------  
It was now aware that the lengedary being It was fighting knew how to kill It. Well, if that was to happen, It wasn't going alone. Divinding the energy sword in It's palm into three javalins, It waited to be struck.

-------  
The earth below them began to shake, but Syaoran stood strong unaffected by the tremors, and his eyes glowed a light green once more, as he lifted his clenched hand - which was also glowing green - and brought it to face level. Along with the hand, the ground beneath the Chaos energy form began to flow up like sand locking the energy within its eternal tomb. For a moment their were two flashes of light - and then nothing but red.

Turning his head in the direction of the screaming, Syaoran saw that Tomoyo had been run through the chest by the energy and was collasped next to Eriol who was standing dumbfounded next to her, limping. Sakura was on her knees, blood flowing out of her left shoulder when the javalin of evil energy had passed through. Eyes leaking bright tears, he locked amber eyes with green ones, staring into the Card Mistresses soul for an eternity - but what felt only a few seconds.

Smiling up at Syaoran, Sakura fell forward, sat on her knees, her head hanging lifelessly as blood continued to drip down her shirt. Tomoyo was lying on her side her dead hand reached out towards the other boy who was staring horrified at the dark-haired girl.

Both of them.

Sakura and Tomoyo.

Were dead.

Crying fully, Syaoran turned his now pitch black dark eyes on the destroyed Chaos' cage to see a third javalin halfway thrust through the earth.

-------  
Tears overflowing, Eriol turned to look at the only remaining member of their group, to see that he had once more collasped to his knees and was bound to be unresponsive. Pulling himself away from the two girls, he sat down next to Syaoran, and did the one thing he had not done since his parents had died. He cried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
An hour later had them no further. Eriol was now depressed and his pale skin almost a deathly white. Almost. As he looked over at the two dead girls he saw that they were more grey than he was. Tears streaming down his face, he stood up eyes moving to Syaoran.

"We need to bury them, Syaroan. We _have_ to," he croaked out. The brunette looked up at him for a moment, blinking, then nodded also standing up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Having give the two girls a short funeral where they both silently said their own words of prayer, Eriol held Syaoran's hand as they both continued to move onwards, only looking out at the vast and silent land before them. They were near the end of the Waste Lands now, but both had long forgotten what they had set out here for.

Yet onwards they moved. Always moving forwards. It was the only thing they could do now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**A/N:** Thankyou for reading through my longest chappie yet! I hope you aren't crying yourselves from the character deaths. There not pleasant, really. Please review, they are much appreciated. Thankyou!

(1) _"nice"_ - is a buscuit company in Britian and it is pronounced neice, as in a siblings daughter.

(2) Stereotypically, the world seems to think that British folk love tea and buscuits - or crumpets depending - and we do on the occasion, although I, myself, prefer a cold glass of semi-skimmed milk and potato-cakes. Heheh: P

(3) 'Face' is used loosely here as the energy form does not have one - althought It does have a head.


	11. La Lune

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

**A/N:** Heyaa!!! Wow! I still can't believe I just killed of two of the main characters... oh well! I hope you enjoy this _shorter_ chappie!

**Warning:** Once again, spelling. I am English, therfore I am more likely to spell things the _english_ way. It's 'colo_u_r' not 'color' for example. just so you know, I'm not trying to offend anyone, I just want to make this clear. Agriato! Yes, once more, there is yet another character death. Guess who? And no, Chaos does _not_ count as the fic is the whole point. Enjoy!

_blah blah blah_ means thoughts  
"blah blah blah" means speach  
xxxxxxx means scene change  
---- character view change

**Amber Eyes  
**by Leoanda Taylor

**Chapter 10  
****La Lune**

Exausted, and on the brink of insanity, the two remaining cardcaptors walked through what was left of the Waste Lands. Rubble and debris were skattered everywhere and two graves were left behind them, adding to the first grave even further behind. Eriol still held Syaoran's hand, and was lightly pulling the boy with him as they journeyed ever onwards. They had not stopped all day dispite earlier plans before the attack, they were now either too sacred or unresponsive to stop incase of attack.

Slowing the pace slightly more, Eriol dropped the hand and stared at Syaoran who was walking along beside him at the slow, even pace. Brown bangs covered his eyes, but streaks of tears were evident on his cheeks and dirt marks covered his whole frame. Eriol knew he wasn't better off. He knew that they were both wasting away, not really remembering where they were going, only that they had to go.

-------  
Syaoran ran through his confused thoughts and lingered on his sad ones as the memory of turning his eyes on his two female friends came flooding back, then the memory of Leo dying brings freash tears, only to think of their journey right now, and that led back to what had happened to Sakura and Tomoyo, and that then led back to Leo in the never-ending cycle.

He felt that had could have done something. Afterall, he had stopped the energy javaling passing through that should have killed the boy walking beside him. He noticed that blood stained Eriol's shirt from where Tomoyo had fallen into him, then onto the floor. Looking up, Syaoran took Eriol's cold, pale hand, yearning for confort and release from these painful feelings - even if the burden was only shared. He thought that the blue-haired boy needed the same.

He was rewared with a thin smile that was so... so... un-Eriol like, it was only a passing ghost of his former self.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Night fed into them, and it turned the air cold. Eriol held the pink Sakura Cards in front of him, having taken them lightly from her pocket the previous morning. _Gods and Goddesses! Only this morning? It feels like an eternity,_ he thought to himself and the two tried to traditionally start a fire with two pieces of dried wood. A small pile of wood and paper sat before them ready to be lit.

Syaorans hands shook slightly as he tried to strike a light. Biting his lip, the tears came again, but he focused on the main task at hand, finally getting a spark from the smoke. The fire lit quietly and was hardly noticable in the fading light of the moon above them. It was drawing closer to the full moon, possibly tomorrow night.

Sitting back, Syaoran cuddled close to his knees staring into the burning embers of the small fire that was not giving off any warmth. Eriol watched the brunetted carefully before pocketing the pink cards. "I'll have first watch, Syaoran. I'll wake you in two hours and then you watch for two hours and we'll carry on untill dawn. Syaoran?"

Said boy nodded weakly, Shuffling over to Eriol and laying his head down on Eriol's crossed knees. The bluenette stroked the dirt and blood covered locks of brown gently. Neither of them would last at this rate - and Eriol knew that his time was coming soon.

Leaning his head on the brunettes, Eriol let out an exausted breath, trying to remember when they had last eaten. He closed his eyes, hand stroking through rough brown locks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Light caused Syaoran to open his eyes, expecting to see the fire and Eriol waking him for his first watch. Realising that a light pressure was on his head, he turned slightly to look into closed lids of the other boy. Sitting up at the coldness of him, Syaoran momentairly paniced, before taking a deep breath, closing his eyes.

Opening them, he viewed Eriol and the risen sun that was several hours passed dawn. Biting his lip, Syaoran poked Eriol softly, and when no response came, shook him. The bluenette only sank to the floor, no breath coming from his lips. Tears welling up, Syaoran realised that he was truely alone and that he was going to have to bury his last friend.

Dark brown eyes set themselves in stubbon determination. He would finish this. Everything. And he would greive properly for all of them at the end, but not now. Not at this moment when he had a job to fulfill in their names.

Standing, Syaoran began to dig.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Leaving the fourth grave behind him, dark focused eyes moved onwards, death to the next thing that passed him was imminant. And that thing was the fifth and final form of Chaos.

A solid, brown booted foot stepped into the boys sight not half-an-hour after Eriol's funeral. Locking eyes, Syaoran glared steely at the being in front of him. Chaos' true form.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**A/N:** I know that Eriol's death wasn't all that, but it was real enough. Sorry that this chappie was so short, but the next one is the final chapter and might be quite long - although not a long as Chapter 9, I think. Please Review! Thankyou!


	12. Battle Wings of a Wolf

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

**A/N:** The finale is here!!!! This is the last chappie for this fic, although an epilogue of a sort is also up - kinda the outside view. Thankyou sooo much for reading, and a special thanks to those who reviewed! Agriato!!!!! I hope you enjoy the last part of Syaoran's epic battle against Chaos.

**Warning:** Once again, spelling. I am English, therfore I am more likely to spell things the _english_ way. It's 'colo_u_r' not 'color' for example. just so you know, I'm not trying to offend anyone, I just want to make this clear. Agriato!

**Review reply's:**

**Lord Balmung:** Long time no hear! Lol! Yeah, I did kill them off and I wanted to calm a bit down after the dramatics so Eriol went out quietly. I hope that you enjoy the finale of the fic, and there is an epilogue that will finish the story off. Thankyou for being sooooo supportive throughout this! Your the best! I'll e-mail you on 'Those Among Us', I've been tied up with college I'm afraid, as my exams have arrived and I need to pass in order to get into University. Oh, the pain of revision!Swoons dramatically

_blah blah blah_ means thoughts  
"blah blah blah" means speach  
xxxxxxx means scene change  
---- character view change

**Amber Eyes**

by Leoanda Taylor

**Chapter 11**

**Battle Wings of a Wolf**

Burning amber eyes locked with blood red ones as Syaoran and Chaos stared each other down, the evil being smirking twistedly at the young boy. Syaoran showed his sharp canines to the solid form in a low growl that vibrated from the back of his throat. Chaos didn't even act fazed.

"So. Your the Galdian child. The Lightning God's 'Chosen One'. I'm impressed that you've managed to destroy my other forms. But be rest asured, the fun is over, and you will now die." The beings strong voice dripped with sarcasm, a dark humour and malice. Syaoran stood glaring at the being before him.

Tilting his head to the side slightly, his brown hair fell over his eyes, giving a dangerous effect to his bright eyes. "You will die. Count on it."

Drawing his sword, Syaoran stood ready in an instinctive battle stance. Snarling, Chaos coppied the move with his own sleek stance. The two ran at each other and began an eternal dance, that vaguely, Syaoran felt he had danced before. Fluidly dodgeing a thrust to his side, Syaoran aimed for Chaos' shoulder, before ducking after a quick miss and rolling to the left to avoid a downwards stab.

Coming up onto his feet, sword drawn, Syaoran bit his lip in contemplation of what he should do next. A memory of Leo smiling just before he died passed through they brunettes mind, and he re-took his battle stance. Chaos raised itself up and reinstated the dance of swords and fluid movements once more as the sun began to reach late evening. It's light fell softly giving them two long shadows that danced along with them at the edge of the desolute Waste Lands.

-----

The child was good. Whatever background he had had in this life must have been similar to the last... except...

_Except this time he doesn't wish to seal me, only to kill me. Well, that isn't about to happen,_ Chaos smirked while parrying a strike aimed at his right leg. Little did the chosen child know, Chaos had a few new cards up his sleeve.

-----

Licking his lips, Syaoran jumped back, taking a few more steps backwards, wondering what the hell that smarmy smirk was for that was directed his way. That was about to be wiped off, if he had anything to say about it. _And I completely do._

Running under the red-jewel encrusted sword, Syaoran slashed at Chaos' chest area, making a sweeping motion that should - under normal circumstances - had cut someone in half. However, Choas wasn't powerful for no reason. Healing almost instantly as the Li Clan blade passed through him, Chaos stopped momentairly to re-gain It's breath as It felt the weapon slice his inards.

Stepping back, Syaoran watched, almost fasinated, as the being before him regenerated itself. Eyes wide, he took yet another step backwards, aware that he was on the backfoot and feeling like he had no chance what-so-ever. Snickering entered his ears.

Chaos was laughing at him, that same smarmy smirk still present. "You cannot kill me chosen one. You are not powerful enough. You will die, Eriko. Just as you did before, old _friend_."

Glaring at the evil warrior before him, Syaoran took a deep breath, steadying his position. Yet, Chaos had other plans.

Seeing It's opponant calming down, Chaos immediately summoned the evil black fire that served as his magic. Sending is out in a ball of black flame, Syaoran barely had a moment to dodge before a second was sent his way. "Run, run, run, old friend. You _won't_ escape."

-----

Flipping backwards, then to the left. Forward. Backward. Parry the ball of hell's flame to the side with sword. Backflip. Forward. Roll left. Duck down, and roll on side. Stand up. Flip backwards. It seemed never ending as blackflame after blackflame came after him.

Landing in a kneeling position, Syaoran wasn't quite fast enough to dodge the last one which had grazed his leg, and his upper arm. Grinding his teeth against the pain that flitted through his body, Syaoran forced himself to stand as ran forward, trying to dodge what was sent at him, yet trying to get back into close range contact. Maybe then the magical flames would halt.

"Ah..ah..ah! My fun isn't over just yet, Eriko. But since you have learnt to dodge my flames so well... here's another challenge." Chaos laughed as It drew It's had forward, palm flat out, and turned It's wrist in a circular motion. A mini-tornado began to form, wrapping its cold hands around Syaoran's body, the brunettes hair swaying in the wind.

Smirking, Chaos fisted It's hand in a fast motion, and the cold wind within the tornado sharped to the point where Syaoran's skin was sliced open, blood beginning to seep slowly out of the wounds. Biting his lip so as not to cry out in pain, Syaoran held his arms up to protect his face, his sword still held in his hand. His cheeck was slit open just under his eye, and his clothes were beginning to shred with the amount of force the wind was ripping into his skin.

Pulling It's fist towards It's chest, Chaos let the mini-torando die down, watching as the Chosen One fell to his knees, his sword his only support. Breathing harshly, Syaoran coughed, spitting up blood. The malicous smirk was still present.

-----

Eyes closed in pain, Syaoran thought of the only people he had ever called friends. Leo, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling... Sakura. His sweet Sakura. Even Touya, Yukito and Nukuru were considered friends, in a strange way. And Kinomoto-san had always been nice to him. Now he had lost them all. And he didn't even know if his family was safe. Proberly not.

Clenching his teeth, tears streaked down his cheeks and onto the ground before him, as he held on tightly to his sword. This had to end. Now. For everyone. Choas could not be allowed to rule. Or live for that matter. _Chaos had to die_.

With that simple thought coursing through his mind, Syaoran stood slowly.

-----

The smirk dropped slightly as Chaos watched the Chosen One begin to stand. It was quite shocking really since no one before had even been alive. _Well, this _is_ a Chosen One. He must be much stronger. But not a match for me. Oh no. Not this final form._

Red eyes watched intently, though, as the young boy stood, balancing on his sword at first, then standing straight, his eyes closed. Gasping and taking an unconsious step back, Red eyes met fierce amber as they focused on the one thing that they were going to destroy - It. Gulping involtairily, Chaos forced It's smirk back on.

"I congratulate you on being alive and standing. But be rest assured, you will soon be dead after this," Chaos tried to laugh, pulling out It's final trump card.

Thrusting It's jewel encrusted sword into the ground, Chaos held It's hands out over the hilt summoning more than three-quaters of It's power into one huge ball of black, red and grey strings. Standing firm, Chaos' eyes settled on the ball rather than on the intense gaze watching It.

-----

This was not good. That thing was now using more power that most of the Li Clan had together, if not the whole of the Li Clans power. Stumbling for a moment, Syaoran broke eye contact with the damned creature, cursing inwardly at the thing of all his pain and misery. He was going to have to do something before that ball of magic built to its maximium.

Tears still leaking from his eyes, he allowed the darkest thoughts in his mind to take over. Thoughts of Leo's, Tomoyo's, his sweet and innocent Sakura's deaths. Eriol gentle passing. The absence of auras of his older friends. And his connections with the rest of the Li Clan deminished. The whole of Tomodea - and possibly the world - was destroyed.

What did he have to live for? Why was he a Chosen One if he couldn't even protect the ones he loved? How _useless_ was he? When it really came down to it, he was just an eleven year old boy, with a rough past... and no future. Yes. He had no future, he reminded himself as his eyes refocused on the ball of doom in Chaos' hand before him.

Closing his eyes, he could picture a field where they were going to picnic that summer in China. The Cardcaptor group had been invited to China for his mother to be re-aquainted with them. A huge field of pheonies, with all his friends and family there. He could even picture Leo sitting next to his mother and Kinomoto-san, speaking of the Elven ways. Yes. He could see what he had been dreaming of for the past few months. Waiting for that summers day.

All he had to do... was let go.

-----

Green flew out of the brunette, swirling around him as his personal symbol of a moon, star, sun and earth, formed underneath his feet. The wind kicked up picking up debris that swirled around him - yet not once making contact with him. Chaos stared as the aura grew to immense proportions. Not even the ball which was summoned in his hands was half as powerful as the power that this... this _boy_ was letting off. And it was still growing.

Opening his eyes, one last time, Syaoran stared at Choas. He was now completely calm, and a small smile even touched his lips and he watched figures appear in the circle of his magic. It stared in horror and awe as the figures took the forms of Syaoran's deceased companions and friends.

Bringing his hands up to gently rest on his chest, Syaoran applied a small amount of pressure, releasing pure white wings of his Galdian heritage from his back. Pure white feathers flew along with the surrounding wind, and the spirits gazed on awed themselves at the spectical before them. Upon his forehead, lay a simple circulet of gold with the Galdian wolf symbol carved firmly into it.

Stepping back dumbly, the ball of darkness disappated from It's hands as Chaos stared at the spectical before It. The moon had long since come up as the fight had worn on, as the constant pace of the battle between good and evil had drawn out.

Pure white wings spread out, sprinkling all those that were watching with small droplets of light. With one small push from the ground the boy rose, wings catching the light wind and continued to rise up in the air, shirt now torn to the point where it was merely a few pieces of cloth, and his pants ripped in more than several places, he looked more like a roughed up child than the strong sorcerer that he was.

The moons light reflecting onto him and along his wings increased the intensity of the situation. Two glittering emerald eyes and a second pair of amethyst stared up at the child with amber eyes in complete awe. A second scorcerer with eyes of sapphire also glittered with awe, but swirling deeply also, with understanding. Two other elder boys in their late teens stood gawking along with a much more elder man, who were standing behind the three young children. The amber eyed childs family were also stood not far from them, eyes wide in amazement and confusion. He smiled softly at those below him, before turning a hard gaze to the one who dared to torment his family and friends.

The man who was opposing the winged child was now scared to Hell. His eyes were open in pure fear, and that fear increased when the glare on the boy's face darkened. Slowly descending to the ground, wings giving off a light flutter, his feet met the ground and he turned his deadly gaze on his enemy. Tanned skin glowing in the light of the moon, his amber eyes held a sliverish tint to them making his gaze ever-the-more stronger. The shadow took a small step back, he gaze caught on the pure-hearted amber eyes, a small gasp of awe escaping.

Lifting a hand up, palm facing the shadow, amber eyes settled into a gentle poignant gaze.

Small glitters of light, gathered at the palm of his hand forming a small globe of spiritual light. Once the globe was at the size of a small ball, the boy released the light energy onto the shadow. A whisper escaped, drifting through the air, coming from softly smiling lips and eyes brighter than the globe of light energy.

"Rest well in peace my friends. This battle... is over."

Although small, the ball of pure light was more powerful than the Earth had ever known as not only was Chaos destroyed, but the blast was reflected onto the Galdian. The light filtered through the whole area moving its was gradually, covering the whole Earth and skies in its etheral purity.

Destruction and Waste Lands were washed over with lushous green land, and buildings were replaced, although not all completely regenerated to what they were before. The sky was bathed in a bright light - almost brighter than the sun - that coated the Earth bringing new life to the old one.

As the worlds flux was reinstated, the evil that was from then named "_The Era of Darkness_" was no longer a threat. And Li Syaoran's grave became the very world that he had fought for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Leoanda:** Well, thats about it! If you click onto the next page, you will find the epilogue. It's only small, but I thought that it was a nicer ending - in a way, at least. Thankyou so much for bearing with me, and reading my very first fic!! **xx**bows**xx**


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CARDCAPTOR SAKURA CHARACTERS.

**A/N:** Thankyou. This is the last part of the story 'Amber Eyes' and I would like to thank Lord Balmung for reading and reviewing the whole way through!

**Amber Eyes**  
by Leoanda Taylor

**Epilogue**

The once pure white walls of the Li Mansion now stood tall and almost decrepid after the seemingly never-ending punishment they had enjured during the time that Chaos' minions tried to destroy the Li Clan - which thankfully had never happened, as the onyx matter that dissolved everything it touched died, or disappeared, into nothing. The Li Clan Elders had no idea why, although their Temporaily Leader of the Li Clan could guess why - her only son. Her dearest Little Wolf.

Within one of the only still standing walls, the once polished main room was dust and dirt covered, the windows smashed inwards from one of the first attacks.

Upon the mantle-place stood a sliver photo-frame with a picture of a four year old Li Syaoran. On a desk next to the fire-place lay a furnished photo album opened to a page with a smiling Syaoran, surrounded by his sisters, the picture taken not even a year gone.

Exausted and drained, Li Yelan sat at the desk staring down at the picture of her beloved son. Eyes too tired and her emotions too drained to cry, Yelan closed the photo album gently, looking out of the shattered window, sighing as a picture of bright, sparkling amber eyes resides in her mind next to the set of deep chocolate brown ones of her late husband.

End.

**Leoanda:** I really hoped that you enjoyed the fic, and Thankyou soooo much to those who have read, and those who have reviewed. I hope that I didn't make this too sad an ending, but it seemed appropiate. Thankyou so much! This is the end of my first fic, which - strangely - I managed to finish second to another fic.


End file.
